Una Oportunidad para Cambiar
by Pia-san
Summary: AU Ranma está a punto de salir de preparatoria, cuando conoce a Akane, y sus vidas comienzan a cambiar. Algo de la locura de Ranma 1/2, con toques de realismo. Traducción de mi historia "The Chance of Change", aun en progreso.
1. Capítulo 01: Sólo Existo

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, donde Ranma es un año mayor que Akane, y donde ellos no se conocen hasta que Ranma está en el último año de preparatoria. Me gustaría advertirles que he ignorado completamente las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, y que el tono de la historia no es el de comedia al que estamos acostumbrados de la serie de tv y el manga. No encontrarán demasiadas peleas ni cosas por el estilo. Este es un romance, algo melodramático a veces.

Esta es una traducción de una historia que estoy escribiendo originalmente en inglés desde 1998, más o menos. Aún esta inconclusa, pero enteramente planificada, y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la termine. Mi ritmo es lento, porque disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, y no quiero apresurarla.

He estado echando una mirada al fandom actual de Ranma ½, y me quede impresionada de notar que hay un gran volumen de seguidores de habla hispana. Así que decidí traducir esta historia, a ver cómo le va. Espero sus comentarios!

Capítulo Uno: Sólo existo.

Ranma tenía los ánimos por el suelo. No solo estaba sumamente atrasado, sino que había tenido una noche horrible intentando estudiar y recalentar la materia para el examen de hoy. En verdad, no había conseguido estudiar demasiado, porque no le importaba mucho tener las mejores calificaciones que pudiera conseguir. Lo que más le preocupaba era la furia de su madre, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero esa era toda su motivación. No había ninguna manera que hubiera podido memorizar tanto en tan poco tiempo ni aunque quisiera. Por lo menos lo había intentado. Lo que lo tenía aún más molesto era que su espalda estaba adolorida por haberse quedado dormido sentado frente al escritorio. Todo el asunto parecía un esfuerzo desperdiciado.

Aún a estas tempranas horas de la mañana, Ranma ya podía asegurar haber tenido días mejores.

'Estúpido examen de química', Ranma pensaba, 'Si al menos me sirviera para algo… Como si tuviera algo que ver con artes marciales.'

Aunque no quería, siguió corriendo para llegar a la escuela a la hora, y enfrentar su destino a manos de un desagradable examen.

Afortunadamente, este año se graduaba de la preparatoria. Ranma ya tenía más que claro que quería continuar con el legado de su padre y enseñar artes marciales, así que su madre le había aconsejado ir a la Universidad y hacer un grado en Educación Física. Ranma sabía que esto tampoco requeriría grandes resultados escolares de su parte. Menos motivación aún para tratar de obtener buenas calificaciones.

'Sólo un mes más, y esto se acaba…'

Con esta idea en la mente, Ranma corrió las últimas dos cuadras hasta la entrada a Furinkan con un minuto de sobra. Casi todos los estudiantes alrededor suyo corrían hacia el edificio principal, apurados igual que él. Pero Ranma se detuvo un momento para observar la habitual confusión que ocurría a esta hora de la mañana. De cualquier modo, sabía que podía correr más rápido que cualquiera de ellos, y que llegaría a tiempo a su examen.

'Último año. Por fin…' Ranma pensó. Lo abordó una melancolía poco habitual en su persona mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las puertas del edificio principal, su bolso sobre el hombro y la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin poner demasiada atención a sus pasos, y olvidando completamente que tendría que apurarse o nunca llegaría a tiempo, Ranma sonrió mientras se preguntaba si acaso extrañaría este lugar.

Una parte importante de su vida estaba finalizando, y sabía que no se haría más fácil de aquí en adelante. Sabía que le faltaba bastante que aprender, aún cuando su madre le insistía en que en ocasiones parecía mayor de sus dieciocho años. Según ella, Ranma tenía un sentido del honor poco habitual en gente de su edad, y que normalmente hacía lo correcto, cosa que demostraba algo de sabiduría. Ranma estaba seguro que no era sabiduría, sino que prefería vivir su vida de manera simple, sin demasiadas complicaciones. Además tenía el hábito de intentar nunca decepcionar a sus padres. Era en parte por eso que quería continuar con el legado Saotome. Este tipo de cosas Ranma las hacía sin pensarlas demasiado. Los estudios, en cambio… eso era completamente diferente.

Lo único que Ranma tenía claro es que los padres habitualmente creen que sus hijos son excepcionales.

Con estas vagancias mentales, Ranma no notó a dos chicas que lo observaban atentamente. Pero sí escuchó sus risitas nerviosas cuando pasó junto a ellas, e intentó ignorarlas como era su costumbre.

Momentos más tarde, entró a su salón.

OOOOO

Akane estaba sentada bajo un árbol en la compañía de su grupo habitual, matando algunos minutos antes de que partieran las clases. El día estaba cálido y soleado, y le parecía que valía la pena salir de casa un poco más temprano que de costumbre para disfrutar al aire libre antes de empezar el día. Akane no sabía por qué, pero se sentía extremadamente renovada.

"Oye, Akane, ¿vas a contarnos como va a ser?"

Sobresaltada, Akane respondió, "¿Cómo va a ser, qué?"

"El anuario. No lo has comentado, sabes, como tooodos los otros años—" dijo Sayuri.

"¡Hasta que nos sangran los oídos!" Yuka interrumpió, a la vez que ignoraba la gélida mirada que Akane le dedicó tras ese comentario.

"Mmm…" Akane murmuró, algo molesta. El anuario era una gran responsabilidad, y ser parte del comité era una tarea que se tomaba muy seriamente, aunque tenía que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. No estaba tan emocionada como lo había estado en años anteriores. En esta ocasión, Akane sólo se sentía estresada. "Va a ser igual que el año pasado…"

"Oh. Es sólo que escuche un rumor que este año iban a hacer algo distinto con los de cuarto año."

"¡Ah!"Akane sonrió, "Eso…"

"¿Eh?" Sayuri sonaba confundida.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con el anuario. Algunos de los estudiantes de cuarto año propusieron celebrar su salida de preparatoria con actividades. Y los de tercero tenemos que organizarlo. Es como una fiesta de despedida… o semana de bienvenida, más o menos."

"¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo?" dijo Yuka, decepcionada.

"Si," Akane asintió, "pero me imagino que será divertido. Podrían habernos dejado afuera del todo, ¿saben? Además, si todo resulta bien, voy a molestar al director hasta que esté de acuerdo en hacerlo una tradición."

"Ohhhh… ¡eso sí que sería increíble!" añadió Sayuri, justo antes que sonara la campana que les avisaba que quedaban cinco minutos antes del inicio de la jornada. Akane y sus amigas dejaron el asunto hasta ahí, y se dirigieron al salón apuradas.

Akane se sentó en su escritorio junto a la ventana. Se había convertido en hábito observar ausentemente la puerta principal, a ver cuánta gente llegaba tarde. Le llamó mucho la atención ver a un chico parado en la mitad del patio. No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

'Va a conseguir que lo castiguen si no se apura' su mente le comentó, mientras su atención volvía al profesor parado frente a la clase. El hombre llevaba hablando un buen rato.

"…así es que será una semana de actividades, donde toda la escuela podrá participar. Los de cuarto además sugirieron requerir… ah..." y se enfocó en leer un papel que tenía en la mano, "Ahem, venganza de alguno de sus compañeros de otros años, o al menos eso es lo que dice aquí." Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus alumnos nuevamente. "Así que, aparte de un pequeño carnaval y un día de competiciones, este asunto va a incluir un…" y sus ojos bajaron a mirar el papel de nuevo, "Día de la Venganza."

"¿Un qué?"

"Un 'Día de la Venganza'. Los de cuarto año publicaran una 'lista negra' de alumnos que necesiten un 'trato especial'," el profesor continuó. Akane no podía decidir si el hombre estaba a favor de la idea o no. Había escuchado que algunos de los profesores se habían mostrado muy reticentes con esta parte de las actividades. Todo lo demás, el carnaval, los juegos, la feria… todos se habían mostrado bastante convencidos. Pero con el 'Día de la Venganza' había sido distinto. "Todos los estudiantes correrán el riesgo de ser mojados, enharinados, o bañados en vinagre o cosas por el estilo."

"Y eso, ¿está permitido?" alguien chilló desde el fondo del salón con indignación, mientras otros chiflaban anunciando su aprobación.

"Este año, así es," el profesor replicó, "Y si las cosas resultan bien, ustedes podrán hacer lo mismo el año que viene."

Un murmullo general lleno la clase.

Akane guardó silencio. Ya sabía bastante acerca de este asunto, después de todo. El anuario incluiría un artículo destacando las actividades de fin de año. Estaba segura que de algún modo terminaría siendo elegida para organizar parte del evento. Siempre la elegían para ese tipo de cosas, aunque ella no se ofreciera voluntariamente.

Ante la confusión general, Akane decidió que echar algo de luz en el asunto estaría bien. Levantó la mano.

"¿Señorita Tendo?"

"Bueno… todo este asunto… Se supone que ser divertido, como una pequeña guerra por un par de horas. ¡Nada serio! A mí me suena como que el 'Día de la Venganza' puede resultar muy bien…" y luego añadió sonriendo, "Además, ese día no habrá clases."

El murmullo que lleno la clase después de ese comentario fue bastante más alentador que el anterior. Quizá Akane tenía razón, y sería divertido estar jugando a las escondidas por un día, con el riesgo de quedar todo mojado de por medio. Después de todo, este verano estaba demostrando ser excesivamente caluroso.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Silencio, clase, que todavía no termino!" el profesor levanto la voz para tratar de hacerse oír. "Déjenme que lo explique mejor. La gente en la lista negra va a recibir un trato especial, pero esto no significa que no haya reglas para esto. Va a haber una lista de chicos, y otra de chicas. Sencillo, ¿no? Las chicas pueden extraer venganza de sus compañeras, y los chicos de sus compañeros. No queremos ningún problema con este asunto…"

Y otra vez murmullos, esta vez de decepción. "El director Kuno va a hacer el anuncio sobre el comité organizador durante la mañana."

Akane no estaba para nada sorprendida cuando escuchó al director anunciar su nombre, entre otros, por el sistema de alto parlante.

OOOOO

"¿Día de la Venganza?" Ranma preguntó, confundido.

"Si," Daisuke confirmó, "Les vamos a dar su merecido a todos."

"¡Ja! Esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a ese Gosenkugi," Hiroshi añadió con una mirada amenazadora.

Ranma continuó comiendo su almuerzo mientras sus amigos comentaban las noticias del día.

"¿Podemos perseguir a las chicas también?"

"Te aseguro que no." Ranma opinó, "Al director no le va a gustar, y lo va a prohibir. Ya sabes cómo es…"

"Que aburrido…" Hiroshi dijo, decepción evidente en su voz.

"Pero como sabes, ¡quizá consigamos hacer algo de daño en la confusión general!"

Ambos se sonrieron mostrando los dientes. Abruptamente, Hiroshi y Daisuke rompieron en risotadas.

"¿Y tú, Saotome?" Preguntó Daisuke.

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿A quién quieres anotar en la lista negra?"

"¿Para vengarme o para lo otro?" Ranma preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Jejeje…" Hiroshi comenzó a reír nuevamente.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…" dijo Daisuke.

"Ja. Si, sé a 'lo que te refieres'. En verdad no me importa. Ni siquiera lo había pensado…"

"¿Pero cómo? Eres lo peor, Ranma. Todos saben que en esta escuela las chicas andan a la siga tuya con eso de 'soltero codiciado'," dijo Daisuke afectando una pose dramática. "¿Y me vas a decir que no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad para perseguir a nadie?" Daisuke sonaba dolido, "Las señoritas van a estar decepcionadas."

"Si, a cualquier chica de Furinkan le gustaría estar en la lista negra si es que eres tú el que la incluye. Pero a ti no te importa. ¡Eres una ofensa para los hombres del mundo!" Hiroshi añadió con convicción.

"¡Oh, pero vamos! Las cosas no son así. Ya déjenme tranquilo… Además, ustedes nunca han conocido a ninguna de ellas. Y no es que yo a ellas les guste de _verdad_. Ellas sólo—" Ranma tuvo un momento de lucha interior para encontrar la manera de expresarse. "Sólo se andan con sus risitas, saben…" Ranma dijo.

"¿Queeé?"

"¿Queeé?"

Los otros dos chillaron incrédulos. Cualquiera que hubiera tratado hubiera podido encajar manzanas en sus bocas abiertas.

"No sé, es como si me tuvieran miedo o algo así. Y las pocas veces en que han pasado de las risitas," Ranma levanto los ojos al cielo, pensando, "si pasan de las risitas, terminan aburriéndose de mí. Creo. Como si les gustara que les haya prestado atención. Pero después de eso, no hay nada. No es que les guste en verdad…" Ranma intentó defenderse.

"Y eso, ¿qué importa?"

"Y eso, ¿qué importa?"

Un pelo más perturbados y se hubieran desmayado del shock.

"Es que… no tiene sentido! Es _aburrido_, ¿ya?"

Ranma estaba empezando a sentirse raro. Sus amigos había rápidamente descendido a sus personalidades admiradoras de chicas, que rara vez fallaban en incomodarlo. Sus voces también se hacían más fuertes a cada momento. Ranma ya podía sentir que estaban llamando la atención de otros alumnos, y que había varios pares de ojos poniendo atención a su conversación.

"Y eso, ¿qué importa?"

"Y eso, ¿qué importa?"

Ranma suspiró y enfocó su atención en su bento.

"Ohhhh, ¡Quisiera poder patear tu trasero en vez del de Gosenkugi!" Hiroshi agarró a Ranma por el cuello, y comenzó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos de mentira.

"Ah, ¿sí? ¡Va a ser _tu_ nombre en la lista si no cortas esa idiotez!" Ranma luchó unos segundos hasta ser libre nuevamente. Su mirada se tornó asesina. "¡Y _saben_ que puedo rajarlos, fácil!"

Los otros dos retrocedieron instantáneamente, y levantaron sus manos en señal de derrota.

"¡Está bien! ¡Como quieras!" Protestó Hiroshi, cruzando los brazos.

"Bien," dijo Ranma, relajándose un poco. "Gracias…"

"Sí, sí, da lo mismo…" Hiroshi respondió intentando fingir que no había estado asustado por un segundo. "Aunque aún quiero golpearte, sabes."

"Sí… con esa popularidad tuya, probablemente perderás la virginidad tanto antes que nosotros. Que mal me caes…" Daisuke dijo como quien comenta el tiempo.

"¡Oye!" protestó Hiroshi, "¡No me incluyas a mí en eso, ¿eh?"

Y así seguía el asunto, interminable.

Ranma suprimió un suspiro.

Ahora el tema probablemente cambiaría a su experiencia con mujeres, que sus amigos consideraban extensa. Si tan sólo supieran. Ranma no estaba a punto de aclararles nada, tampoco.

Y de vuelta a los golpes y puñetazos. Aunque fueran de mentira y sin intención de hacer daño.

'Esto se está poniendo viejo…' Ranma pensó con una pizca de amargura.

En general, la envidia de sus amigos le incomodaba. Claro que le gustaba cuando una que otra chica coqueteaba con él, muy bueno para su ego. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ese interés era algo que daba por hecho, y era como una pequeña bomba nuclear en su pecho cuando alguna en particular no le ponía la atención que él estaba esperando, cosa que le había ocurrido sólo una vez. Ranma era un tipo bastante confiado en su persona. Se felicitaba mentalmente por ésto con alguna frecuencia, porque hacía su vida bastante más fácil. Lo que sí lo molestaba bastante era el hecho de que ninguna de estas chicas que le prestaban su atención había tratado de conocerlo demasiado. Ranma tenía la sensación de que si se tomaran la molestia, no coquetearían tanto como lo hacían.

No es que tuviera gustos tan definidos o particulares. A Ranma le gustaba pensar que lo que verdaderamente quería en una chica era honestidad. O personalidad.

Bueno… ¡y que se viera bien, desde luego! Buenos pechos y un trasero firme no venían nada de mal tampoco. Todas esas cosas eran obvias. Prácticamente para todo el mundo, ¿no? Pero a veces, esas cosas tampoco eran tan relevantes. Casi todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había habido algo habían sido bastante preocupadas de su apariencia. En general, esto no era algo malo, pero lo que terminaba sucediendo es que estaban tan preocupadas de la opinión que él tenía de ellas, que nunca había podido pasar de esa capa, y conocerlas realmente. Esto que aparentemente era tan sencillo, lo había eludido desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta que le gustaban las chicas. Quizá era su propia culpa por andar siempre tras las más lindas, y ser tan confiado de su propia apariencia. Últimamente, se había estado sintiendo bastante… solo. Seguro, estaba claro que las chicas en la escuela le ponían bastante atención, pero ya no lo encontraba tan emocionante como hacía algunos años atrás, en esa época en que todo lo que se moviera llamaba la atención. Y si se movía, y además se veía bien… bueno. Además, Ranma había estado perdiendo interés en esta escena con sus amigos. Era muy familiar. Conocida. Pero ya no se sentía formando parte de ella. Tenía la impresión que entre él y ellos quedaban pocas cosas en común.

Quizá sencillamente necesitaba cambiar de ritmo. Salir de la escuela ayudaría. El problema era que en todas partes veía a la misma gente. En éste lugar, él era un personaje más, y todo el mundo, incluso él mismo, esperaban un cierto comportamiento de su parte. ¡Qué difícil comportarse o reaccionar de otras formas en estas circunstancias! La misma gente, los mismos lugares. Quizá yendo a la universidad todo esto cambiaría, al menos por un tiempo, y podría conocer gente con intereses similares. ¡Chicas, también! No es que estuviera desesperado. Tampoco se estaba quejando, de verdad. Pero sería… agradable.

Sintió de pronto una picazón en la nuca. Su entrenamiento le había enseñado a poner atención a estas pequeñas sensaciones, y no tomarlas por sentado. Ranma era bastante bueno interpretando sus instintos. Sabía de seguro que alguien lo estaba mirando con detenimiento. Volvió la cabeza, lentamente, buscando. Y claro, ahí estaban, un par de ojos observándolo atentamente…

OOOOO

"¡Pero, Akane! Yuka tiene razón. Si estás ayudando a organizar, puedes emparejarnos con gente interesante."

Akane no respondió. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Su mente había estado vagando hacía rato.

Seguramente estaría muy ocupada hasta que el carnaval terminara, pero esto no la preocupaba. Había bastante gente involucrada en la organización, y alguno de los alumnos de cuarto año se había ofrecido a ayudar después de todo. Akane habitualmente terminaba encargada de los comités para los que era elegida, pero como en esta ocasión sus compañeros mayores formaban parte del conjunto, probablemente serían ellos los elegidos como líderes.

A Akane le molestaba que siempre fuera elegida la responsable para este tipo de cosas, pero tenía que admitir que probablemente era su propia culpa. Se tornaba impaciente cuando la gente a cargo no ponía atención a su trabajo, aún cuando la tarea a mano fuera dificultosa. Llámelo ego, pero a ella le parecía que podía hacerlo mejor, o más rápido, o sugerir al menos como hacerlo con menos problemas de por medio. Akane sabía que era bastante estúpido de su parte actuar como si el resto de los mortales no pudieran llevar una tarea igual que ella, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Era una falta en su persona que a veces la hacía odiarse a sí misma. Sólo un poco. Sólo a veces. Pero ahí estaba. No le gustaba.

De vuelta en el presente, Akane intento deshacerse de sus malas vibras. Necesitaba en vez estar pensando en juegos y competencias y stands para el carnaval. La primera reunión se llevaría a cabo justo después de clases, y quería llegar con alguna idea. Organizar y luego armar todo tomaría tiempo, del que en verdad no disponían, y esfuerzo. Ya veía venir las horas extras. Sí, Akane estaba agradecida de que seguramente serían los alumnos de cuarto año del comité los que estarían encargados de organizar al resto de los integrantes.

Los de cuarto año… ¿Cómo se sentiría no volver más a la escuela? Una parte de esta idea le resultaba perturbadora, pero no podía definir porqué. Nada que hacer. El próximo año, ella misma estaría en cuarto, lista para cursar su último año de preparatoria, y sabría definitivamente qué se sentiría.

Sus ojos se pasearon por su entorno, y la gente repartida en distintas partes del patio. Reconocía a varios de los alumnos mayores. Observó a algunas de las chicas conversando y riendo. Le parecían que eran mujeres ya. Adultas, aún a pesar de los uniformes. Por alguna razón, era muy difícil para Akane verse a sí misma como una mujer. Desde pequeña había observado a las chicas mayores que ella, caminando a la escuela. Siempre se había preguntado como hacían para verse tan… _crecidas_. Y ahora que ella misma era mayor que muchas de esas chicas, aún le parecía estar muy lejos de verse como ellas.

En cambio los tipos… _esos_ eran _otra_ cosa.

'Especialmente _esos_ dos…' Akane pensó cuando su mirada cayó sobre dos chicos riendo a expensas de… lo callado que estaba un tercero. Parecía que su atención estaba en otro planeta. Akane puso algo más de atención. Había algo que no le hacía sentido. Como si los dos primeros se vieran aún más infantiles sentado junto al tipo de la camisa roja—

'¿Camisa roja?' Su atención estaba ahora completamente enfocada en el grupo de chicos. Wow, éste no vestía uniforme. En vez de eso, llevaba una vestimenta que parecía china, y una trenza en vez del corte tipo que el director gustaba de exigir. 'Éste es el chico que estaba atrasado esta mañana…' su mente le recordó. Akane pensó que era verdaderamente extraño que no lo hubiera visto antes, considerando lo mucho que sobresalía. ¿Quizás era un estudiante de visita? Había además otra cosa que lo hacía destacar.

'Ohhh… que guapo.'

Akane se fijó en que comía lentamente, y que esto lo hacía parecer más distante, como si hubiera estado tan ocupado pensando, que no era realmente consciente de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo.

Intercambio algunas palabras con los otros dos, que le respondieron a gritos. Después dijo algo más, y gritos de nuevo. Si Akane no hubiera estado tan ocupada observándolo, probablemente hubiera podido entender exactamente lo que estaban hablando, pero no le importaba realmente. Estaba muerta de curiosidad.

El cuadro no era habitual.

Uno de los otros chicos comenzó a golpearlo. La cara del agresor estaba deforme por la cantidad de palabras que salían de su boca. El tercer chico no podía parar de reír, al punto que tuvo que apoyar su torso en la mesa en frente suyo, para no caer de la banca donde estaba sentado. Su cara estaba roja. Akane podía sólo adivinar de qué estarían hablando, pero por algunas palabras que se escuchaban más o menos claras hasta donde ella se encontraba, sabía que estaban hablando de chicas. No creía que fueran comentarios agradables tampoco. Algunos tipos no podían sacar la cabeza del alcantarillado. Algunos incluso empeoraban con el tiempo.

Akane se sintió extrañamente aliviada de ver que el chico de camisa roja aparentemente no compartía el jolgorio de sus acompañantes. En vez, se limitaba a responder con frases cortas de vez en cuando y a encogerse de hombros. Más que nada, parecía no estar muy contento con la situación. Akane inclinó un poco la cabeza. Se veía realmente…

"…fuera de lugar." Akane murmuró, dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

En el segundo siguiente, antes de que ninguna de sus amigas pudieran preguntarle qué era lo que acababa de decir, el chico de camisa roja volvió la cabeza, y sus ojos azules (¡azules!) encontraron los de ella. Akane sintió un tirón en el estomago, pero no pudo correr su propia mirada. Sintió de pronto unas locas ganas de hablar con él, de preguntarle qué lo tenía tan distraído…

"¡Oye, Akane! ¿Estás escuchando?"

Akane saltó un poco.

"¿Ah? Oh… perdón…" susurró, y sin ninguna vergüenza ni pensamiento sobre lo extraño que podía resultar, cosa bastante poco característica en su persona, volvió su atención al chico de camisa roja, que seguía observándola.

Yuka y Sayuri se miraron durante un segundo, desconcertadas, y siguieron la mirada de Akane, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había captado la atención de su amiga de manera tan efectiva. ¡Pues, claro! Akane estaba mirando a un tipo bien parecido que estaba sentado a unos veinte metros de donde ellas se encontraban. Y él la estaba mirando a ella. Amabas chicas soltaron unas risitas.

"¡Oh, Akane! ¡Qué tal está esto!" Yuka le dio a Akane con el codo, distrayéndola.

"Si, y él se ve bastante interesado también" sonrió Sayuri.

Akane se encontró sin poder pronunciar palabra. Sus pensamientos, normalmente tan ordenados, flotaban desparramados por su cabeza, así que en vez de responder, miró al suelo y se sonrojó, sus dedos jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su largo cabello negro.

"No tenía idea que sintieras algo por Saotome."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Akane, recuperándose.

"Ranma Saotome, el guapo ese al que le estás echando el ojo." Yuka aclaró.

Akane levantó la vista de nuevo. Él ya no la estaba mirando.

'Ranma Saotome' pensó, las risas de sus amigas de fondo.

"Ya me parecía ya que era hora que te fijaras en alguien" dijo Sayuri.

"¿Sabes si está comprometido?" Yuka preguntó.

"Creo que no."

"Que extraño, sabes… considerando que es tan popular."

"Ah, sí. He escuchado que sólo ha salido en una o dos citas…"

Yuka y Sayuri continuaron hablando de Ranma mientras Akane intentaba retomar algún nivel de normalidad, sin mucho éxito.

TBC.

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Gracias por leer. Si alguien entre la audiencia proviene de Chile, entonces se darán cuenta de que he tomado parte de mi inspiración de eventos habituales en preparatorias en ese país. O que al menos eran habituales. Ya salí de la escuela hace más de diez años, así que quizás las cosas hayan cambiado.

Quizá el tono de esta historia no sea de gusto de lectores más maduros, o de aquellos muy apegados al canon de Ranma ½. Por favor, consideren que era una adolescente cuando comencé a escribir esta historia! Me gustaría decir que algo he mejorado con el tiempo (espero!), así que quisiera pedirles que no desechen esta historia todavía, y esperen una próxima actualización.

Llevo viviendo en Inglaterra un par de años. Mi español a veces es raro. Agradecería que me lo hicieran notar, o si tienen cualquier otro comentario respecto a lo que leyeron, son siempre bienvenidos! Habitualmente hago revisiones después de leer comentarios de lectores, que a veces pueden ser muy constructivos, y ayudan a que la historia mejore.

Eso es todo. Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 02: Reconocer

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, donde Ranma es un año mayor que Akane, y donde ellos no se conocen hasta que Ranma está en el último año de preparatoria. Me gustaría advertirles que he ignorado completamente las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, y que el tono de la historia no es el de comedia al que estamos acostumbrados de la serie de tv y el manga. No encontrarán demasiadas peleas ni cosas por el estilo. Este es un romance, algo melodramático a veces.

Esta es la traducción de una historia que estoy escribiendo originalmente en inglés desde 1998, más o menos. En esa época, prácticamente no existían los fanfics en español. La opción era escribir en inglés, y bueno. Por eso me quede muy impresionada de ver el gran volumen de fans de habla hispana que hay hoy en día. Así que decidí intentar traducir esto y ver cómo le va :) Mi historia aun esta inconclusa, pero planificada, y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la termine. Mi ritmo es lento, porque disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, me meto mucho en los personajes, y no quiero apresurarla. Para que se hagan a la idea, más o menos publico dos capítulos por año, cuando estoy siendo muy creativa!

Capítulo Dos: Reconocer.

La jornada escolar por fin había terminado, y Ranma sentía algo de lástima por los alumnos que aún tenían que quedarse para comenzar las preparaciones del carnaval. Ranma tenía la impresión de que el carnaval sería algo divertido, sobre todo si incluían alguna competencia de artes marciales, o algo en lo que pudiera participar. Quizá Ranma podría inscribirse para ayudar en algo.

Mientras tanto, tenía suficientes otras cosas en que pensar.

Primero que nada, necesitaba hacer algo respecto al examen que había rendido a primera hora, o se vería terriblemente mal en su cartola al final del trimestre.

Segundo, tenía que comenzar a enviar cartas a diferentes universidades antes que los períodos de inscripciones comenzaran si quería quedar en alguno de ellos. Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de claridad sobre cuándo eran las inscripciones, quizá eso ayudaría en algo. Pero no tenía idea de nada. Para su madre era un hecho que el seguiría a la universidad, pero la verdad, Ranma no estaba tan seguro. Quizá era la opción más evidente en este momento, y ante falta de otras ideas…

Su madre creía que a lo mejor a Ranma le haría bien tener algo más de independencia, y quizá estudiar fuera de Tokyo. La verdad, a él le daba igual. Seguir a la universidad, o no. Quedarse en Tokyo, o no. Además, no valía la pena preguntarse tantas cosas hasta no tener respuesta de alguna parte. Quizá no era ni siquiera una decisión que tenía que tomar, si no que las circunstancias la tomarían por él.

Lo tercero… era algo más personal.

Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en que había visto esos intensos ojos que lo observaban estudiosamente.

A Ranma le había gustado mucho esa mirada. La muchacha no había estado coqueteando con él, o parpadeando apresuradamente como si la luz del día la molestara, o intentando llamar su atención. Ni siquiera había estado sonriendo. Muy por el contrario, su rostro parecía tan serio, que lo había intrigado.

Y entonces las otras dos chicas se habían fijado en lo que llamaba la atención de su amiga, y se había vuelto a mirarlo también. Cuando había sido solo una de ellas poniéndole atención, Ranma había podido sentirse más o menos cómodo y con algo de control sobre la situación, aún cuando no era de lo más habitual estarse mirando fijamente con alguien que no conoces. Se había sentido lo suficientemente confiado como para conseguirlo sin parecer un idiota. Pero en el momento en que las otras dos chicas habían comenzado con los susurros y las risitas… Ranma se había sentido inmediatamente avergonzado

Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más hubiera sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada si las otras chicas no se hubieran vuelto a mirarlo también.

Luego comenzaron las bromas. Aún desde la distancia a la que se encontraba del grupo de muchachas, Ranma pudo darse cuenta del momento en que el tema de conversación cambió desde lo que fuera que hubieran estado discutiendo antes, a molestar a su amiga por estarlo mirándo. Menos mal que Hiroshi y Daisuke no había notado nada fuera de lo normal, o a Ranma le hubiera tocado un destino semejante al de la muchacha. Ranma sonrió mientras recordaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

'Es linda…' pensó.

Se encontraba a dos cuadras de su casa más o menos, cuando de pronto recordó la cuarta cosa de la que debería haberse acordado hacía ya bastante rato. Se golpeó la frente con la palma extendida. Con fuerza.

'Ranko!'

Y dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

'Ojala que no esté muy molesta por dejarla esperando…'

Cinco minutos después, sus ojos rápidamente barrían el patio de la Escuela Básica Furinkan.

"¡Niichan!" gritó una pequeña chica pelirroja, aún antes de que Ranma la divisara.

Ranma volvió su cabeza para ver a su hermana, todos sus siete años de existencia puestos furiosamente detrás de la carrera en su dirección. Ranma podía notar claramente que había estado llorando. Maldita sea… debería haber sabido que dejar a Ranko esperando la pondría triste y molesta. ¿Cómo se le podía olvidar algo así? No tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más, porque Ranko se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

"Vamos, Ko-chan, un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy."

"Pero, pero… ¡te tardaste tanto!" exclamó Ranko entre sollozos. "Salí del salón y esperé y esperé hasta que todos se había ido a su casa y… ¡pensé que ya no ibas a veniiiir!" Y comenzaron los hipos. "Me gusta más cuando viene mamá… ella nunca se olvida…"

Ranma acarició la cabeza de su hermana y se agachó junto a ella.

"Pero mamá no podía venir hoy… Lo siento mucho, Ko-chan. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. De verdad. ¿Alguna vez te he faltado a una promesa?"

"No." Respondió la pequeña, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, ahora un poco mas calmada

"Mira, te lo compensaré, ¿quieres?"

Ranko abrió ojos brillantes ante la propuesta y se olvidó completamente de que diez segundo atrás había estado llorando.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto ilusionada.

"De verdad."

Ranko se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, su otra mano en la cadera, en una perfecta imitación de su madre. Su rostro se tornó serio. No cabía duda que estaba considerando asuntos sumamente importantes. Ranma sonrió, y se puso de pie. Sabía de sobra que tendría que comprarle un helado, o llevarla al parque antes de ir a casa. O las dos cosas.

"¿Tienes algo de dinero?" le preguntó. ¡Ajá! Seguramente iba a ser el helado. Pero de pronto Ranma sintió ganas de ir al parque en vez de volver a casa inmediatamente, y tumbarse bajo un árbol y pensar un poco.

"Mmmm… Solo suficiente para medio cono, sabes. ¿Tú sabes de alguien que venda medios conos de helado?"

Decepción se hizo evidente al instante en el rostro de su hermana. Pero solo duró un momento, pues al segundo siguiente estaba seria otra vez. Luego de algunos instantes, ofreció su veredicto final.

"He decidido que tenemos que ir al parque." Ranko dijo muy seriamente, levantando la cabeza para poder ver a Ranma a los ojos.

"Muy bien." Fue la respuesta de Ranma, que fue suficiente para que Ranko sonriera. Ranma tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable por manipular a su hermana.

"¡Y vas a tener que jugar conmigo!"

"Mmm…" murmuró Ranma olvidado sentirse culpable. "Pero solo porque me atrasé…"

Ranko sonrió y juntó las manos sobre su pecho. Miró a Ranma con ojos grandes y batió sus pestañas un par de veces. La chica era demasiado coqueta. Ranma ya sentía algo de lástima por los tipos que algún día se cruzarían por su camino.

"¡Y además me tienes que llevar a cuestas!" Ranko dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma cruzó los brazos y miro a su hermana definitivamente olvidando cualquier culpa por manipulación. Porque no tenía claro quien había manipulado a quien. De cualquier forma sabía que no podría decirle que no.

"Bueno, Ko-chan, bueno..."

Ranko celebró su éxito, y Ranma se limitó a sonreír.

Momentos después se encontraban camino al parque.

Mientras tanto, Ranma pensaba. Su hermana podía ser bastante exigente. Eso lo había heredado de su madre. Pero también podía ser muy dulce, que era la principal razón de porqué Ranma generalmente la dejaba salirse con la suya.

Aún así, a Ranma no le molestaba que la pequeña lo tuviera completamente sometido. Encontraba una inusual satisfacción cuando podía hacerse responsable por ella. Ranma estaba convencido que Ranko sabía esto de sobra, y le sacaba todo el partido que le era posible. Era una chica lista, cosa que no cabía duda había heredado también de su madre. Porque estaba claro que no tenía cómo haber sacado esos atributos de su padre.

Ranma se preguntó, ni por primera ni por última vez, cómo era posible que su madre, una mujer bastante inteligente, hubiera terminado casada con un tipo como su padre.

Genma Saotome era básicamente un simplón oportunista. Aunque Ranma también sabía que en el fondo tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto, y siempre se había preocupado por su familia. Intentaba llevar el negocio lo mejor que podía, aún cuando necesitaba de los consejos de su brillante esposa con bastante frecuencia. Y por supuesto, Ranma tenía que estar agradecido de que su padre lo hubiera entrenado en la escuela Saotome Todo Vale desde pequeño. En un principio, su madre se había opuesto a la idea. Pero sólo un poco. En el fondo, era una mujer arraigada a las tradiciones, y finalmente había accedido a reconocer el rol de Ranma en ese legado familiar. Y claro, se había mostrado bastante conforme con la opción de Ranma de dedicarse a las artes marciales, aún cuando no tenía muy claro cómo, a diferencia de su padre. Muy a pesar de todas sus habilidades, Genma no había sido capaz de hacer algo con sus conocimientos, y había terminado descartando las artes marciales como medio para poder sostener a su familia. Ahora sólo practicaba las artes ocasionalmente

Ranma se había preguntado muchas veces si acaso él podría llegar alguna vez a obtener lo suficiente como para mantenerse a sí mismo siquiera. Ni hablar de mantener a una familia. Su decisión estaba basada en su amor por las Artes, en vez de en alguna expectativa de lucro. En general, en todos los dojos que había visitado, los maestros llevaban un pasar bastante justo, aún aquellos realmente exitosos. En todo caso, Ranma no estaba preocupado por su propia subsistencia. Estaba relativamente acostumbrado a no necesitar demasiado.

Ranma tenía la impresión que su padre siempre había tenido que trabajar bastante duro para mantener el negocio. No es que fueran pobres, pero tampoco eran el tipo de familia que podía darse demasiados lujos. Ranma pensaba que todas las familias debían tener sus altos y bajos.

'Familia,' pensó Ranma.

Por algunos segundos, Ranma se perdió en una fantasía momentánea, donde Ranko era su propia hija que llevaba a jugar al parque.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No es que fuera raro, ¿o sí? Seguro, Ranma disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, hablando de chicas o jugando Playstation toda la noche, y también distraía la mirada y otras cosas cuando alguna chica linda llamaba su atención. Ya, bueno. Estaba claro que la palabra 'chica' tenía alguna relevancia en su diario vivir. Pero tenía claro que no era lo único que le importaba. Cuando a veces pensaba en el futuro, se imaginaba haciendo algo de su gusto, viviendo una buena vida. Y en alguna parte de esos pensamientos, daba por hecho que al lado suyo había una familia viviendo junto e él.

Quizá el hecho de haberse perdido de una típica vida familiar en la niñez le había aflojado algo en la cabeza, y valoraba este aspecto de la vida tanto más de lo que un adolescente promedio lo haría. No sabía por qué, pero no se podía imaginar viviendo sólo. Estaba claro que ´familia´ figuraba en sus planes, aun a un nivel subconsciente. Quizás no muy pronto… Ahhhh… en realidad no tan pronto en lo absoluto, pero era algo que siempre había asumido estaría ahí, finalmente. La idea lo hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, protegido, en una manera que no podía comprender. Quizá en verdad era un tipo raro. Quizá por esto su mama le decía a veces que ya estaba bastante crecido, porque a veces pensaba en el fututo… más allá de preguntarse qué habría para cenar.

Ranma pensó por un segundo que se estaba saltando pasos. Antes de siquiera pensar en eso, había tantas otras cosas… ¿Y qué tal si nunca daba con la chica apropiada? Tenía una especie de catalogo en la cabeza, sabía que sus amigos hacían lo mismo, el ranking de todas las chicas disponibles, y las no disponibles también, desde la que le gustaba más, y el resto… Pero al final de cuentas, nunca había estado demasiado interesado tampoco. Había escuchado a Daisuke referirse a alguna compañera como "Diosa" durante las clases de gimnasia. Ranma en verdad no lo veía. Quizá era gay…

Ranma sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Quizá sencillamente era mañoso. Le había tocado lamentarse durante el almuerzo de que ninguna de ellas se molestaba demasiado en conocerlo. La verdad era que él tampoco se había tomado demasiadas molestias.

"Pfff," Ranma soltó un suspiro, algo molesto. Ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en cosas en las que no valía la pena pensar. No a los 18. Ahora su única preocupación debería ser vivir su vida, quizá entrar a una buena universidad…. Aunque sólo "universidad" también serviría. Y ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro.

Pensó en las chicas que había conocido como amigas, o sus compañeras de clase. Pensó en aquellas que podía contar con menos dedos que los de una mano con las que alguna vez había salido. Eso de tener novias o novios durante la época escolar era poco usual para los japoneses. En dos ocasiones, las chicas con las que había salido habían sido agradables, menores que él, y si bien el asunto había sido interesante durante algunas horas, finalmente habían resultado ser más infantiles de lo que Ranma había pensado. Había habido una tercera, mayor que él. Eso había resultado más de su gusto, pero en esta ocasión, había sido ella la que se había aburrido de él después de algunos días. ¡Oh! Cómo había sufrido su ego. De ahí en adelante nada más había pasado, y se había preguntado en ocasiones si acaso el tipo de mujer que le gustaba estaría interesada en un tipo como él.

'Ggggrrrrr…' y de nuevo, llegando a ninguna parte.

A Ranma no le gustaba mucho pensar en esa última chica, que lo deprimía un poco.

Su corazón dio un saltito cuando recordó a la muchacha que había mirado hoy en la escuela.

'Me pregunto cómo se llama…´

Esto era lo que podríamos describir como estupidez pura. Ranma la había visto mirándolo. Punto. Eso era todo. Pero aún así, Ranma había sentido unas ganas casi irresistibles de ir a hablar con ella. Sabía que se culparía durante largo tiempo por no haberlo hecho. No era habitual en él resistirse a este tipo de impulsos. No podía decidir tampoco porqué se había sentido así. Claro, era una chica muy guapa. Pero Ranma había visto chicas guapas en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Sabía que no podía ser solo eso. Quizá habían sido sus ojos, la manera en que lo había mirado, tan seria.

"¡Niichan! ¡Para el otro lado!"

Ranma volvió a la realidad mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio con los saltos de su hermana para llamar su atención.

"Perdón…" murmuró girando sobre sus pasos, y enfilando nuevamente hacia el parque.

Más le valdría olvidarse de la situación. Ranma estaba seguro que la chica ni siquiera estaba en su clase. Y además, a él sólo le quedaban algunas semanas más, y no volvería a poner un solo pie en la Secundaria Furinkan ni aunque le pagaran. No tenía sentido siquiera pensar en una relación que estaría destinada a fracasar aun antes de comenzar.

'Atracción fatal…´pensó Ranma sonriendo suavemente.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al parque. Ayudó a Ranko a bajarse de su espalda y la vio alejarse corriendo. Ranma repasó el lugar con la mirada. Había poca gente alrededor. Caminó un poco hasta una banca, y se sentó a pensar otro poco.

'Me pregunto cómo se llama…'

"¡Niichaaaaaaaan!" Ranko corrió hacia él, casi ahogada por el esfuerzo. Ranma sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó.

"¡Ven a… jugar… a las… escondidas… conmigo!" dijo entre inhalaciones.

"Está bien." Ranma se encontraba mucho más pasivo que de costumbre. Ranko lo tomó de la mano, y se dejo llevar hasta un respetable árbol en el centro del lugar.

"Aquí," le dijo Ranko, exigente, "tu cuenta, y yo me escondo."

"Está bien." Ranma se volvió hacia el árbol y comenzó a contar. Pero Ranko parecía perturbada. Normalmente, Ranma habría hecho un espectáculo protestando que ella tenía que contar primero que él antes de ceder. Era todo parte del juego.

"¿Niichan?" Ranko jaló de la camisa de Ranma. Él se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó, "¿Quieres contar primero?"

Ranko sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Entonces, qué?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Ah?"

"Es que… estás raro y no sé porqué y pensé que quizá ocurre algo malo…"

"No, Ko-chan" Ranma sonrió, "No hay ningún problema. Ve a esconderte."

"¡Está bien!" Ranko dijo sonriendo. Salió corriendo disparada, y Ranma comenzó a contar una vez más.

Cuando llegó a los cien, comenzó a buscar a Ranko. La encontró bastante rápido, como era habitual. El problema era que sus opciones de escondite eran bastante predecibles. También predecible fue el reclamo de que le tocaba contar de nuevo, porque verdaderamente 'no había tenido oportunidad de esconderse'. Y una vez más, como parte del ritual, Ranma accedió de buen humor.

Unas diez veces contó hasta cien y buscó a su hermana, pero finalmente, sus pensamientos se perseguían a sí mismos, y se encontró una vez más pensando en la chica de la escuela.

'Me pregunto cómo se llama…'

"¡Niichan!" Ranma se volvió para mirar a Ranko, que estaba de pie detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué ya no quieres esconderte?"

"No, no es eso." Ranko respondió, algo de frialdad en su voz, su boca estirada en un puchero. Ranma suspiró. Era a la vez tierno y chistoso que una chica tan chica estuviera tan preocupada.

'Ahhhhh… mejor me animo, y nos subo el ánimo a los dos.'

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?" preguntó Ranma, apoyando las manos en las caderas.

"Esto es aburrido porque te pasa algo, y te quedas ahí parado con cara de tonto."

Ranma se agazapó para quedar a su altura.

"Cara de tonto, ¿eh?" preguntó con tono burlón. Ranko asintió con la cabeza. Ranma tuvo un momento de inspiración y sinrió.

"Yo creo que en verdad estas aburrida de tener que esconderte todo el tiempo. Deja que me esconda yo, ahora."

Ranko estiró el labio inferior antes de gritar, "¡No! ¡Yo quiero ESCODERME!"

"¡Ah! Pero ya te has escondido muchas veces. Déjame a mí."

"No."

"Ko-chan," dijo Ranma, su voz muy calma, sonriendo todo el tiempo, "Te haré cosquillas si no dejas que me esconda."

"No, no lo harás." Dijo Ranko con firmeza en su voz y los ojos grandes. Valiente, muy valiente. Pero solo para show, porque la pequeña dio un paso atrás.

"Sí que lo haré." La sonrisa de Ranma creció, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Estuvieron así, quietecitos los dos durante un par de segundos. Ranko soltó una risita nerviosa, y acto seguido comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían, que en verdad no era nada de rápido, seguida de cerca por su hermano. Ranma la dejó adelantarse y huir durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió alcanzarla y hacer efectiva su amenaza. Ranko se enrollaba y desenrollaba en el suelo, riendo descontroladamente, medio ahogada.

"¡Ríndete!" le ofreció, si dejar de hacer cosquillas.

Ranko intento decir algo pero la risa no se lo permitía. Ranma se detuvo un segundo, e inmediatamente Ranko comenzó a respirar ruidosamente.

"¡Na—Nada más!"

Increíble. Los ánimos de Ranma habían cambiado completamente de un minuto a otro, como solía suceder cuando jugaba con su hermana. Qué bueno era que Ranko tuviera esto. Era justamente lo que él creía que se había perdido por andar entrenando con su padre.

De pronto Ranma recordó la hora, que su mamá los esperaba en casa, y que quizá podría preocuparle que aún no estuvieran de regreso.

Con Ranko aun recuperándose en el suelo, Ranma se puso de pie. "Bien, Ranko, suficiente por hoy."

Después de algunos momentos, Ranko se incorporó, arregló su ropa que estaba toda arrugada, y miró a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

"Una vez más, Ranma."

"Está bien. Pero esta vez es te toca contar."

La sonrisa de Ranko ya no era tan amplia como lo había sido el segundo anterior.

"¡Pero es que nunca puedo encontrarte!"

"Sólo por esta vez, Ranko."

"No."

"Muy bien. Entonces te toca atraparme. Si me alcanzas, cuento de nuevo."

"No."

"Sí, sí, claro," dijo Ranma dando un paso atrás. "Lo que pasa es sabes que no vas a poder atraparme. Es mucho desafío para ti." Ranma sonrió maliciosamente.

Ranko se puso colorada en un segundo, su cuerpo tenso de rabia.

"¡Claro que puedo!" gritó.

"Bueno, entonces atrápame." Repitió Ranma con un tono burlón.

Ranko empuñó las manos. Sus cejas se juntaron al centro de su frente. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Claro que conocía a su hermana. Porque ellos dos eran bastante parecidos. Sabía que botones presionar, porque eran los mismos que funcionaban con él.

"Atrápame," dijo Ranma. Sabía que la ira estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡Ohhhh!" Ranko gritó enojada, y ambos salieron corriendo.

Ranma reía mientras corría, aún cuando una vez más se sentía algo culpable por manipular a su hermana. En un par de segundos, le pareció que todas sus pequeñas preocupaciones se esfumaron. Corrió más rápido, saltando sobre las bancas y algunas rocas, y esquivando gente. Olvidó porqué corría. Ahora corría por el gusto de hacerlo, más y más rápido, porque le gustaba la sensación del aire en su cara, como viento, y porque podía sentir sus músculos y todo su cuerpo coordinarse con su mente.

Y entonces recordó de nuevo a la chica de la escuela.

Recordó la intensa mirada que lo había estudiado. Su corazón se aceleró un poco más. Ranma se sintió bastante perturbado de que el sólo hecho de mirar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía durante un par de minutos pudiera tener tal efecto en él. No encontraba ninguna razón lógica.

De pronto escuchó una tenue voz que lo llamaba…

"¡Niichaaaan!"

'Ko-chan!' Ranma volvió de golpe a la realidad. 'Cielos… ¿Qué me pasa hoy?'

"Esto… no me… gusta… ¡Quiero… esconderme!"

Ranma volvió la cabeza y gritó mientras seguía corriendo, aunque un poco más despacio, "¡Pero Ko-chan! ¡Te dije que te tocaba contar!"

De un par de saltos trepó a un árbol, y esperó a que su hermana llegara hasta ahí. Estaba cansada. Era lógico. No solo por su corta edad. En ocasiones como esta Ranma podía notar fácilmente lo mucho que su entrenamiento lo ayudaba físicamente.

OOOOO

"Si nadie tiene nada más que aportar, dejamos esta reunión hasta aquí."

Un silencio profundo se sintió después de estas palabras. Los estudiantes de Furinkan que se habían quedado a la primera reunión por el carnaval por fin eran libres de volver a sus hogares. Akane no estaba nada feliz. Después de todo, igual le habían asignado un rol supervisor, lo que quería decir que tendría que estar al tanto de todo y asegurarse que todo funcionara bien y quedara bien terminado. Para su decepción, solo tres estudiantes de último año habían aparecido a la reunión. Para rematar, ninguno de ellos había querido hacerse cargo de nada en particular. Akane pensó que hubiera sido bueno que su hermana Nabiki aún estuviera viviendo en Tokyo. Ella sí que sabía cómo hacer andar una empresa. Hubiera sido excelente poder contar con su ayuda. Después de todo, Akane tendría mucho que hacer. Sólo empezar a pensar en todo el trabajo extra que tendría que hacer la desesperaba.

'No puedo creer lo estúpida que soy… Acabo de pasar dos horas preocupándome de todo lo que tendré que hacer, en vez de hacer algo…'

Akane había sido la última en salir del salón, ordenando algunos apuntes, y ahora se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida. Por fin.

'Que extraño que todo esté tan silencioso,' pensó mientras observaba sus alrededores. Los patios estaban vacíos, y la calle estaba casi desierta. Hacía resaltar el poco de viento que corría a esas horas de la tarde, arrastrando un poco de polvo.

"¡Se acabó el día!" se dijo, intentando levantar el ánimo, estirando los brazos hacia el cielo. Había sido un día bastante largo, a decir verdad. Especialmente la segunda mitad de la jornada, después del almuerzo. Yuka y Sayuri la habían molestado toda la tarde con Ranma Saotome.

'Ranma…' pensó.

Había estado pensando en el chico incesantemente durante las últimas horas. La molestaba muchísimo no saber porqué, sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrada a tener respuesta para casi todo. Claro que el chico era muy bien parecido, no había duda. Pero eso nunca había sido suficiente razón para fijarse con alguien de esa manera.

Akane repasó en su mente las pocas veces que le había visto. La primera vez había sido esa mañana. EL chico había estado de pie en medio del patio. Akane se dio una patada mental por no haber puesto mejor atención en ese momento.

Después lo había visto durante el recreo del almuerzo. Akane sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco. Había sido extraño. Antes de que él la notara observando, Akane había estado fijándose en él un buen rato. Y luego… luego, sólo se habían mirado.

Akane había detenido sus pasos sin notarlo. Su rostro se sentía tibio. Estaba imaginando los ojos del chico devolviendo su mirada.

'Me pasa algo, de verdad…' pensó, reanudando su caminar lento. 'Sólo lo miro por unos minutos, y no me puedo olvidar del tipo.'

Akane había intentado mantener su mente ocupada, pero le había resultado imposible. Había pasado la tarde fantaseando y sonriendo estúpidamente. Sus amigas no la habían ayudado en nada tampoco.

'Bueno, supongo que no conseguiré nada dándole más vueltas al asunto.' Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Agilizó el paso y continuó a casa, una mirada decidida en el rostro. Akane estaba feliz de que el día por fin hubiera terminado.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando, que se encontró muy cerca de su casa sin darse cuenta, ya bordeando el parque del vecindario. Era un área bastante amplia. Estaba cubierto de mucho verde y arboles añosos. Era muy valorado por los vecinos, sobre todo por su extensión, y por los juegos infantiles. Era inusualmente grande para este sector de Tokyo, donde la densidad hacía a los terrenos muy costosos. Además, como los vecinos lo usaban con mucha frecuencia, estaba muy bien mantenido. La mirada de Akane se posó sobre una banca parcialmente cubierta por un gran árbol de maple. Suspiró alegremente y se sentó. Apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, volvió su rostro hacia el cielo, y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba al sol calentaba su cara, aunque no por mucho. El sol del verano era bastante intenso.

'Ya se me hizo tarde… pero estoy tan cansada… siesta…' pensó. Dejó su bolso sobre la banca. Estiró las piernas y los brazos, se apoyó en el respaldo, y suspiró largamente, relajándose por fin.

'Mmm… no me molesta trabajar mucho si la recompensa es relajarse…'

Como no había mucha gente alrededor en ese momento, que era casi la hora de cenar, Akane decidió seguir tomando su pequeña siesta por algunos minutos. Rápidamente se sumergió hasta ese estado en que los músculos se relajan, y la realidad comienza a mezclarse con los sueños. A punto de quedarse dormida—

-pero recuperó su conciencia abrupta y violentamente cuando escuchó gritos muy cerca suyo.

"¡Pero Ko-chan! ¡Te dije que te tocaba contar!"

'Grrr…' Akane pensó, abriendo sus ojos de golpe e incorporándose. '¡Que susto me ha dado!'

Miró a su alrededor.

'Oh, Dios mío, ese es Ranma Saotome." Pensó Akane mientras su corazón se aceleraba de golpe y su estómago dio unos saltos nerviosos. El golpe de adrenalina la hizo sentir sumamente incómoda, lista para salir corriendo, en vez de quedarse sentada, casi inmóvil, ahí donde estaba.

En el fondo de su mente se maravillaba una vez más del efecto que este chico estaba teniendo en ella, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

Akane lo observó tan discretamente como pudo. Ranma estaba corriendo por el parque, muerto de risa. Intentaba darle alcance una pequeña chica pelirroja de más o menos un metro de altura, que llevaba el cabello peinado con una trenza al igual que él.

'Ko-chan' pensó Akane.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Ranma esquivaba bancas y otros ornamentos. Y la pobre chica estaba teniendo muchos problemas en alcanzarlo.

'¿Entrenado en artes marciales?' Akane pensó, 'Muchísimo más experimentado que yo.'

Akane estudió el rostro de Ranma, tanto como la distancia le permitía. Estaba clarísimo que estaba disfrutando del momento. Akane contuvo la respiración, casi como si fuera a interferir con sus pensamientos. Quería poder recordar.

Finalmente, Ranma se trepo a un árbol en dos segundos, mientras la pelirroja le gritaba desde la base.

"¡Nichaaaaaan! ¡Tienes que bajaaaaar!"

"Es tu turno, Ko-chan. Nada de trampas." Dijo Ranma desde las alturas.

"¡Pero yo me quiero escondeeeeeer!"

"¡Pero ya te has escondido diez veces!"

"¡Pero es que siempre me encuentras!" La chica, que a estas alturas Akane había decidido tenía que ser su hermana menor, estaba bastante disgustada.

Luego Akane no pudo más que quedar boquiabierta, cuando de un solo movimiento, Ranma estaba de pronto de pie junto a la menor. Wow. Akane sonrió.

"Mira, Ko-chan. Yo también quiero esconderme antes de irnos. Mi turno ahora, después tu de nuevo, y luego nos vamos a casa, ¿te parece?"

"Sólo si me llevas a cuestas…"

"Bueno, Ko-chan, bueno."

"¡Bueno!"

Akane vio a la chica correr hasta un árbol y comenzar a contar. Pero no la miró mucho más. Estaba demasiado interesada en ver qué era lo que haría Ranma, quien no perdió un solo segundo y comenzó a buscar un escondite. Encontró una roca que lo escondería, aunque no mucho, y se sentó en el suelo tras de ella, volviendo la espalda hacia su hermana. Ranma volvió la cabeza y se levanto un poco del suelo apoyando las manos y estirando el cuello, para poder observar a la pequeña. Cuando la chica terminó de contar y se volvió para comenzar la búsqueda, Ranma intentó agazaparse tras la roca, su rostro siempre vuelto hacia el lugar donde suponía que su hermana podría encontrarse. Akane tenía la impresión de que Ranma estaba intentando escuchar el momento en que la chica se acercara.

Akane sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ranma estaba muy cerca de ella. Si por alguna casualidad llegaba a volver su rostro hacia el frente…

Akane se sintió nerviosísima. Este chico la había mirado durante largo rato. Es decir, bueno, el contacto visual había durado lo suficiente como para que ambos hubieran estado bastante consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podían descartarlo como una casualidad. O al menos eso creía ella. ¿Y qué tal si ahora no le ponía la misma atención que durante el recreo del almuerzo? ¿Qué haría Akane si al chico se le ocurría venir a hablarle? Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en absolutamente nada más, porque en ese momento Ranma volvió su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Akane vio sus ojos abrirse, como sorprendidos.

'AyDiosAyDiosAyDios…'

Decir que Akane estaba nerviosa era bajarle muchísimo el perfil al asunto. Y ahora, ¿Qué? Akane no quería apartar la mirada, atemorizada de que el momento pasaría. Se abrazó a la emoción que esto le generaba como si fuera un salvavidas que hasta ahora sabía que necesitaba. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente y sintió una abrupta dificultad para respirar normalmente. Su reacción había sido tan violenta, que estaba segura que Ranma tenía que haberlo notado.

'O—Ojos azules…' pensó Akane, abruptamente incapacitada de pensamientos coherentes. El ruido ensordecedor de su corazón ahogaba todos los otros sonidos, y le dio la impresión que el tiempo pasaba un poco más lento de lo habitual. 'Y su cara… Se ha puesto colorado… ¿se está sonrojando también? No creo, los chicos no hacen ese tipo de cosas, debe ser de tanto correr. Pero los chicos tampoco juegan con sus hermanas menores, y éste pareciera que si lo hace. Quizá debería hablarle. Oh Dios, todavía me está mirando. Estoy nerviosa, estoy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer, estoy nerviosa. ¡Esto es tan estúpido! Dios, que patética soy, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan estúpida…'

"¡TE ENCONTRÉ!"

Akane se sobresaltó, confundida. Ranma volvió la cabeza para hablar con la pequeña que ahora estaba parada junto a él. Akane no se atrevió a intentar escuchar la conversación. Sus zapatos le parecieron de pronto muchísimo más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

'Mejor me largo.'

Se puso de pie rápidamente para emprender la retirada.

"¡Akane-chan! ¡Espérame un segundo!"

Eso sí que la asustó. No creía que Ranma la hubiera llamado. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera su nombre? Tomó medio segundo en recuperarse y caer en que la voz que la había llamado era muy femenina.

"¡Kasumi-oneechan!" Exclamó Akane. Y corrió hacia su hermana mayor que volvía de las compras cargando dos bolsas. Estaba tan descompuesta, que en un impulso muy poco habitual, Akane abrazó a su hermana fuertemente.

Kasumi estaba confundida. Akane era cariñosa con ella, pero esto sí que era una sorpresa. Sin poder devolver el abrazo por culpa de las bolsas que llevaba, todo lo que Kasumi pudo hacer fue mirar alrededor suyo, en caso de que pudiera dar con la causa de tan inusual comportamiento.

¡Ah! Un chico muy bien parecido las estaba observando con atención. O más bien, a Akane.

"¡Que alivio verte, Kasumi-oneechan!"

"Akane, si me dejas respirar un poco, por favor…"

Akane soltó a su hermana.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

"No, no, nada." Respondió Akane con una velocidad que negaba completamente su respuesta.

"¿Estás segura?" la sonrisa de Kasumi se tornó levemente maliciosa. "¿Podría ser por ese chico que te está mirando?"

Akane se puso tensa. "¿Está mirando?" preguntó bajando la voz a niveles de conspiración.

Kasumi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Akane suspiró.

"¿Ya vas de vuelta a casa?" preguntó.

Kasumi asintió nuevamente.

"Camino contigo."

Akane escucho a Ranma una vez más.

"¡Ko-chan, espera! ¡Vuelva para acá!"

Akane no tuvo valor de volverse y mirar. Estaba intentando decidir qué hacer cuando sintió que le jalaban la falda.

OOOOO

"¡Nichaaaaaan! ¡Tienes que bajaaaaar!"

"Es tu turno, Ko-chan. Nada de trampas." Dijo Ranma desde las alturas.

"¡Pero yo me quiero escondeeeeeer!"

"¡Pero ya te has escondido diez veces!"

"¡Pero es que siempre me encuentras!" Ranko estaba profundamente disgustada.

'Por Dios, pero que terca se pone!' Ranma pensó, ahora levemente molesto. Dio un salto y aterrizo junto a Ranko.

"Mira, Ko-chan." Le dijo, una mano en su cintura, y la otra apuntando con el dedo índice a la nariz de la pequeña, intentando ponerle algo de seriedad al asunto. "Yo también quiero esconderme antes de irnos. Mi turno ahora, después tu de nuevo, y luego nos vamos a casa, ¿te parece?"

"Sólo si me llevas a cuestas…"

"Bueno, Ko-chan, bueno." Dijo Ranma finalmente, sus brazos cayendo lánguidos, su cara vuelta al cielo en señal de derrota.

"¡Bueno!"

Y ahí iban otra vez. Ranma corrió hasta esconderse en tras una roca que estaba bastante cerca de su hermana, a decir verdad. Tampoco quería molestarla más de lo necesario. Se sentó en el suelo estirando las piernas en frente suyo y se volvió para ver en qué se encontraba su hermana.

´Menos mal que ya esta aburrida. Puede que mamá ya haya empezado a preocuparse.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Ranko ya había terminado su conteo, y que así como estaba sentado sería descubierto rápidamente, así que volvió la cabeza para intentar agazaparse un poco más… y quedo mirando frente a frente los ojos de un cálido color avellana la chica de la escuela. Ranma tuvo la sensación de que alguien le apretaba el pecho.

Sin saber qué hacer, sólo atinó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y estaba bastante sonrojada. Sonrojada… Ranma tomó conciencia de su propio rostro, que se sentía inusualmente acalorado.

'¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Le hablo? Pero ella tampoco se mueve. Quisiera que se acercara a hablarme. Se ve tan linda sonrojada. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Apuesto que me veo estúpido sentado en todo este polvo… que linda mirada… Espero no haberla asustado. Se ve asustada. ¿Por qué podría estar asustada? Me pregunto cómo se llama…'

Luego su mente quedó en silencio, pegado como estaba, mirándola. Era bueno mirarla…

"¡TE ENCONTRÉ!"

Si hubiera habido un techo sobre su cabeza, es altamente probable que Ranma hubiera chocado con éste, de la sola sorpresa que se llevó con el grito de su hermana.

"¡Cielos, me asustaste!" dijo Ranma mirando a Ranko, que sonreía maliciosa.

"Lo sé." Dijo la pequeña, claramente satisfecha con su éxito. "Fue muuuuy fácil encontrarte esta vez."

Ranma volvió su cabeza para mirar a la chica de la escuela una vez más. Ella ya no lo estaba mirando. Ranma suspiró, y su pulso se calmó un poco.

"Es que estaba distraído, sabes." Dijo Ranma, sin mirar a su hermana.

"¿Distraído con qué?" preguntó Ranko con curiosidad.

"Ella," dijo Ranma en un suspiro, su mirada fija en la chica, algo suspendido en un momento paralelo en que olvidó que hablaba con su hermana. Ranko volvió la cabeza hacia donde su hermano mayor miraba tan atentamente, y sonrió.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Ranma estaba a punto de decirle que él mismo se había hecho esa misma pregunta durante todo el día, cuando la vio ponerse de pie muy apurada. ¿Ya se iba? Ranma se sintió algo decepcionado. De pronto Ranma escucho una voz muy cerca de donde se encontraba, "¡Akane-chan! ¡Espérame un segundo!" Una mujer de aspecto dulce caminaba en su dirección. Ranma notó que la chica de la escuela se tensó un poco, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"¡Kasumi-oneechan!" respondió la chica.

'Akane…' pensó Ranma. 'Se llama Akane…'

"¿Nichan?" Ranko preguntó de nuevo. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Akane…" dijo Ranma, pensando en voz alta.

"¡Ah!" Ranko exclamó, sonriendo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, poniendo mucha atención al suelo.

'¿Eh?' Ranma pensó confundido.

Volvió su atención a las dos mujeres. La chica, Akane, estaba abrazando a la otra… ¿Kasumi?, que se veía algo sobresaltada. Maldición… ¿Ka…sumi? Le parecía muy familiar.

´Me pregunto de dónde…' pensó. Estaba casi seguro de que la había visto antes. La sola idea de tener alguna conexión a esta chica… Akane, se recordó, le levantaba el ánimo.

Ranma se volvió una vez más para mirar a Ranko, sintiéndose un poco más a salvo y en control de sus actos. Ranko estaba cortando una flor del suelo y ahora… Oh, no… ahora corría en dirección a Akane. Ranma se puso de pie en un instante. Su hermana terminaría matándolo del susto cualquiera de estos días.

"¡Ko-chan, espera! ¡Vuelva para acá!", gritó, aun sabiendo que su hermana haría caso omiso de su llamado. Con una sensación de terror vio a Ranko acercarse a Akane y jalar la falta de su uniforme.

OOOOO

Akane se volvió y vio a la chica pelirroja para junto a ella, sonriendo. Tenía las manos escondidas tras su espalda.

"¡Konnichiwa, Akane-san!" dijo la chica, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Akane estaba muda de asombro. '¿Qué…?'.

"Me llamo Ranko." Dijo la chica.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar algo de entereza, y sonrió.

"Hola, Ranko-chan," Dijo Akane agachándose para quedar al nivel de la pequeña. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Ranko sonrió y sacó su mano derecha de detrás de su espalda, mostrándole a Akane una pequeña flor de un pálido tono amarillo.

"Es para ti," dijo Ranko.

Akane podía sentir los ojos de Ranma mirándola con atención. Demasiado consciente de sus movimientos, estaba preocupada de dejar una buena impresión con la hermana de Ranma, e intentó parecer relajada y graciosa mientras aceptaba el regalo. Se llevo la flor a la nariz e hizo un pequeño show de sentir su aroma.

"Es bella. Ranko-chan. Arigato."

Y con esto, Ranko hizo otra pequeña reverencia, y caminó hacia su hermano.

Akane se incorporó y caminó hasta la banca, donde estaba su bolso, con mucho cuidado de evitar la mirada de Ranma, que se encontraba de pie a solo unos metros suyos. Recogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia donde Kasumi la esperaba.

"¿Nos vamos?" su voz reflejaba su ansiedad. No se detuvo a esperar una respuesta, y tomando una de las bolsas que Kasumi cargaba, comenzó a caminar hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Kasumi estaba sumamente entretenida. ¿Y esta pequeña obra, de qué se trataba? Akane no era tan cuidadosa con sus acciones. Más bien todo lo contrario. Kasumi se volvió una vez más para mirar al chico que se alejaba caminando lentamente, llevando de la mano a la pequeña Ranko-chan.

'Ahhhh… por fin, Akane.'

Kasumi se volvió, y caminó a paso apresurado. Akane no se detuvo ni aminoró la marcha. Kasumi solo la observó de reojo. Akane estaba ocupadísima ignorando absolutamente todo a su alrededor.

Kasumi sonrió. Caminaron las pocas cuadras hasta el Dojo en silencio.

OOOOO

"No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes?" dijo Ranma, muy serio.

"¿Por qué? Le di una flor y nada más. ¡Eso lo puedo hacer cuando yo quiera!" Dijo Ranko algo enojada que le estuvieran llamando la atención.

Ranma guardo silencio, maldiciendo entre dientes. Definitivamente, Ranko lo iba a matar de un shock cualquiera de estos días, porque era muchísimo más atrevida de lo que las chicas japonesas solían ser. Se veía enojada.

"No me mires así," dijo Ranma con algo de frialdad, los ojos fijos al frente. "Eso fue muy embarazoso."

Ranko sonrió mostrando los dientes.

"¡Es tan divertido cuando te enojas!" y soltó la risa. Ranma sólo suspiró.

"¡Ya, Niichan! ¡A cuestas!"

Silenciosamente, Ranma dejó a su hermana encaramarse en su espalda, y siguió caminando.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Capítulo 03: De Chicos y Chicas I

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Me imagino que si ya has llegado hasta este capítulo, la advertencia sobre la temática de la historia y lo que me demoro en publicar está de sobra. Lo que sí quiero intentar es publicar más seguido. Una difícil tarea, pero creo que puedo conseguirla si es que logro traducir y publicar secciones más cortas que las que he publicado originalmente en ingles. Espero que esto sea del agrado de los lectores. Pero tengan en cuenta que significara que quizá algunas secciones se lean algo más inconexas. Esperemos que el resultado no sea muy terrible.

Y a la lectura!

**Capítulo Tres: De Chicos y Chicas – PARTE I. **(Revisión 10 de Marzo del 2011)

Akane caminaba en silencio junto a su hermana mayor. Podía sentir la mirada de Kasumi sobre ella… su sonriente mirada. Akane estaba agradecida de que su hermana siempre hubiera sido sensible y atinada, lo que ahora significaba que se guardaría comentarios por lo menos hasta llegar al Dojo.

Además, y en mayor medida, se sentía decididamente estúpida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Akane no podía entender qué había estado pensando, comportándose como lo había hecho. 'Casi como una actuación', pensó Akane, mientras alzaba el brazo para mirar la flor que Ranko le había entregado.

´Quizás Ranma la envió…´ La sola idea la sobresaltó, y del mismo modo que al recibir un susto a un ruido sorpresivo, por ejemplo, sintió un golpe de adrenalina que le acelero el corazón inesperadamente. No supo qué hacer con la sensación y el exceso de energía. Así que apuró el paso.

´Quizás Ranma la envió…´pensó de nuevo. Pero ahora su corazón se alivianó y se sintió más algo más tranquila, algo más feliz con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tanto mejor, puesto que no había duda que el interrogatorio comenzaría muy brevemente.

Akane divisó las puertas del Dojo. Recorrieron la distancia restante en silencion. Durante todo el familiar proceso de abrir y cerrar la pesada estructura de madera, ninguna de las hermanas dijo una sola palabra. Los movimientos, que Akane podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, la calmaron aún más. Sin duda, en la vida había cosas mucho peores que conversar unos minutos con su hermana. Además, hacía bastante tiempo que no compartían de un momento de estos.

Akane se adelantó a su habitación, mientras la voz de Kasumi se arrastraba por el jardín.

"¡Papá! ¡Ya estamos en casa!"

Y como siempre, el único sonido a continuación del saludo, fueron los pasos de ambas sobre el empedrado mientras recorrían la distancia entre el pesado portón de madera y el corredor que rodeaba la casa.

Akane cambió el uniforme de la escuela por algo más cómodo, y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Kasumi. Tenía que admitir que a estas alturas estaba anticipando el interrogatorio con algo de impaciencia. Explicar a su hermana las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza haría todo un poco más real. Eso le parecía muy atractivo. Y de nuevo podía sentir esos pequeños golpes de emoción inesperados. Pero Kasumi no estaba en la cocina. Akane cogió una manzana y salió a sentarse en el corredor, sus piernas colgando por el borde, con la idea de refrescarse hasta que Kasumi decidiera aparecer, y continuar con la casi siesta que había sido interrumpida en el parque.

El corredor estaba sombreado. Akane podía sentir en sus pies una tenue brisa fría que se movía por debajo del piso entablado, dando la sensación de frescura, porque aunque el alero la protegía de los fuertes rayos del sol, el aire estaba quieto y tibio alrededor suyo.

Sí. Continuar esa siesta sonaba de maravillas.

Akane suspiró y mordió la manzana.

Su mente se volcó a sus nuevas responsabilidades escolares. A las antiguas. Sintió una pereza indescriptible. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco. ¿Desde cuándo que se tomaba todo tan en serio? Le pareció que no estaba nada bien sentirse así de exhausta después de un día normal de clases.

Akane dio otro mordisco a la manzana, y se reclinó lentamente sobre sus antebrazos, no dispuesta aun a ceder la batalla contra la horizontalidad que la llamaba a gritos, pero definitivamente tentada con la idea. Estaba realmente perfecto para dormir…

"¡Akane-chan! ¿Por qué no me habías contado que tenías novio?" Kasumi preguntó dulcemente, mientras se arrodillaba con un vaso de jugo en cada mano.

Akane casi se ahogó con el pedazo de manzana que intentaba tragar, tanto por lo abrupto de la llegada de su hermana, como por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

"¿Co-cómo dices?" Akane tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas elevaban su temperatura.

Kasumi rió de una manera que a Akane le pareció muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada en su hermana.

"¡Oh!" Kasumi bromeó, "¿Tenía razón entonces?"

"Oneesan…" Akane murmuró algo mortificada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kasumi con un aire de inocencia absolutamente falso, "Entonces, ¿no es tu novio?"

"Claro que no, y lo sabes perfectamente…" dijo Akane, incorporándose una vez más y retomando su manzana.

Kasumi, que aún se encontraba arrodillada, dejó los vasos en el suelo e imitó a su hermana menor, sentándose al borde del corredor y dejando sus piernas caer hacia el jardín.

"Bueno… no es tu novio. ¿Quién era el chico?" preguntó Kasumi intentando sonar desinteresada. Akane podía sentir la curiosidad apenas contenida en su hermana. Ella era muy correcta, y no se atrevería a poner en una situación incómoda a nadie, ni mucho menos a intentar extraer información clasificada. Pero Akane tenía la sensación de que Kasumi estaba a punto de estallar por obtener algo más al respecto.

"Ni la mas remota…" Akane murmuró casi automáticamente, pensando al mismo tiempo lo cierto de lo que acababa de decir, y que aunque era una respuesta muy simple, se sentía a la vez algo ahogada por la profundidad de la ignorancia. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que ésto había influenciado su día hasta ahora.

Akane sonrió cuando Kasumi inhaló sorprendida.

"¿Amor a primera vista, entonces?" pregunto Kasumi.

Akane sintió sus ojos agrandarse mientras su mente, siempre practica, le rogaba que tomara conciencia de lo absurdo de la pregunta. Pero luego se sorprendió a sí misma al tomar el tono liviano de su hermana y hacerlo propio. Hasta tuvo que ahogar una risita.

"Quizás… ¿Quién sabe?" contestó.

Kasumi sonrió.

Estuvieron juntas en silencio. Akane se sentía realmente a gusto, y en paz consigo misma, que era una tremenda novedad. Kasumi parecía satisfecha con esperar a que Akane ofreciera algo más de información.

"¿Y?"

" Y, ¿qué?"

"¿De dónde es? ¿Lo conociste en el parque?" Kasumi estaba realmente emocionada.

"Pues… no. En verdad no lo conozco en lo absoluto…" Akane suspiró. "Nunca hemos hablado."

Akane vio algo en la mirada de Kasumi. Su hermana estaba intentando sacar conclusiones con la poca información que tenía.

"Entonces… ¿de dónde?"

Akane suspiró nuevamente, intentando encontrar la manera correcta de expresar las impresiones que habían estado ocupando su mente el día completo.

"Sólo es un chico de la escuela—"

"¡Qué bien!" la interrumpió Kasumi, "¡puedes verlo todos los días!"

"No por mucho tiempo", Akane añadió con un toque de decepción. "Está en su último año. Y la graduación es en un mes. Está bien, en verdad no me importa… es sólo que…" y su voz se apagó gradualmente mientras su mirada se desenfocaba hacia el jardín.

Akane podía sentir los ojos de su hermana, continuando su análisis. Se sintió momentáneamente incómoda. Porque ésta era la medula del asunto, después de todo.

"Es sólo que no creo…" Akane inhaló profundamente, "No creo que nunca haya habido… Creo que esta es la primera vez que me he sentido tan atraída a alguien…" Akane admitió.

Miró a su hermana mayor, que solo continuaba sonriendo. Akane sintió un tímido alivio, y continuó.

"Es ridículo, en verdad…" Akane sacudió un poco la cabeza, como queriendo reírse de sí misma. "En el recreo del almuerzo… estuvimos mirándonos durante un par de minutos. Nada más. Y ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa… ¿Y sabes lo que es realmente extraño? Nunca lo había visto hasta esta mañana. No puedo explicármelo… porque es el tipo de persona que destaca en la multitud. Yuka y Sayuri sabían de sobra quien era, y que es muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela. Pero yo nunca lo había visto siquiera. Para mí, es como si… es como si se hubiera materializado del aire."

"Por lo que no sabes nada de él…" Kasumi murmuró como si se estuviera explicando la situación a sí misma.

"Casi nada. Se llama Ranma—"

"Saotome…" Kasumi murmuró de nuevo. Sus labios quedaron abiertos en la última sílaba. Akane vio como Kasumi se llevaba la mano a la boca con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos.

Akane tuvo una reacción semejante. Además de sentir su corazón acelerarse una vez más. "¡Lo conoces!" exclamó Akane un poco ofuscada. Acto seguido se encogió de hombros, avergonzada del tono acusador de su voz.

"No—" Kasumi sacudió su cabeza, "No lo sé…" dijo algo angustiada. "En nombre solo apareció en mi mente". Kasumi se veía tan sorprendida como Akane se sentía.

Y luego toda la paz mental que había sentido hasta ese momento se esfumó. Porque entonces la atacaron las preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que Kasumi supiera su nombre? ¿Era posible que lo conociera? Akane sintió un abrupto golpe de algo así como celos apretándole el pecho. Tenía que averiguarlo, lo que fuera que Kasumi supiera, porque de lo contrario… Y luego tomo algo de conciencia del giro de sus pensamientos, y se sintió avergonzada una vez más. Obviamente, no había ninguna necesidad de pensamientos tan agresivos, menos aún contra su hermana. Y por algo tan tonto, para rematar.

"Supongo que…" Kasumi murmuró, "debería conocerlo, ¿no?"

Akane asintió con la cabeza, pensando furiosamente.

Estuvieron sentadas en silencio, ambas ahogadas en sus propios pensamientos con la mirada perdida en las rocas del jardín, y los vasos de jugo aun llenos.

El cerebro de Akane seguía en la carrera por encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Cómo era que Kasumi lo conocía? ¿Cómo? Peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara?

"No te preocupes, que ya lo recordaré" dijo Kasumi, como si hubiera escuchado lo que Akane estaba pensando.

"Gracias, oneesan."

Algunos minutos después, Kasumi había vuelto a la cocina para dejar a Akane sola con su cabezota.

¿Habría alguna diferencia si Kasumi conseguía recordar? Akane se vio forzada a admitir que seguramente no habría ninguna conexión relevante, porque Kasumi no lo había reconocido en lo absoluto. Y Ranma… Ranma tampoco parecía haber reaccionar como si hubiese conocido a Kasumi desde antes.

Y esta sola idea fue capaz de mellar el filo de sus pensamientos, dejándola una vez más con la curiosidad, y con lo que había estado sintiendo durante el día. Sólo que ahora… Akane se sintió liviana una vez más a pesar de su curiosidad. Ahora que lo estaba pensando con un poco más de calma, había la posibilidad de que estuviera conectada a Ranma de alguna forma, y la sola idea era como un bálsamo para sus nervios.

Luego recordó el vaso de jugo que su hermana le había traído, y entretuvo pensamientos inútiles y fantasiosos hasta que lo hubo vaciado.

Finalmente, sus responsabilidades comenzaron a llamarla, y decidida a hacerse cargo, como era su costumbre, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio. A excepción de su cabeza, todo seguía exactamente igual.

Abrió una libreta de apuntes en una hoja en blanco. La miró por algunos minutos, y comenzó a escribir. Venta de comidas, anuncios y pancartas… ¿competencias deportivas? Una feria… Concursos. Un montón de concursos. ¿Competencias para construir los puestos de la feria? Así no tendría que preocuparse por conseguir ayudantes.

Después de algunos minutos, había sido capaz de apuntar una lista de ideas azarosas más larga y relevante que lo que habían conseguido en dos horas de reuniones con el comité organizador. Akane sonrió. Esta guerra puertas adentro iba a ser toda suya, después de todo.

La tarde avanzaba. Afuera, la temperatura ya no era tan alta como lo había sido hacía unas horas. Una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar por la ventana abierta, meciendo a su paso las pálidas cortinas que se encontraban casi completamente cerradas para evitar que los rayos de sol cayeran directamente sobre los papeles en el escritorio. A esta hora del día podía ser algo molesto. Pero la luz aún se las arreglaba para inundar la habitación, y el movimiento de las cortinas permitía uno que otro rayo pasar ocasionalmente, cayendo sobre la superficie de su escritorio, y calentándole el rostro. Akane se encontró ausentemente contemplando el constante vaivén de las cortinas. Y una vez más se sintió algo atontada, somnolienta, ligeramente hipnotizada.

Algunos minutos después, consciente de que no estaba haciendo nada de nada, Akane observó su cuarto, su cómoda cama en estilo occidental, los muebles, lo ordenado que estaba todo.

Sus pies se movilizaron antes de que pudiera notarlo. Caminó hacia el centro de su cuarto y se arrodilló lentamente, su vista aún clavada sobre la brillantez producida por el juego de las cortinas y la brisa en su ventana.

'¿Qué me pasa?' se preguntó perezosamente mientras su cuerpo continuaba su movimiento hasta estar de bruces en el suelo, sus brazos y piernas extendidos bajo los anaranjados rayos del sol que conseguían entrar en su habitación.

"Mmmm…" murmuró cerrando los ojos. Somnolienta otra vez.

En efecto, el día había acarreado muchas emociones para ella. Y ya había estado tentada de dormir una siesta varias veces. Quizás se encontraba verdaderamente cansada. Física y emocionalmente.

Akane miró el cielo de su habitación, luego las cortinas, volvió la cabeza otro poco hasta que su vista cayó sobre sus pesas, medio escondidas bajo su cama.

´Debería estar entrenando con más ganas…´

En el último tiempo había dejado que la escuela tomara control total de su vida. Ni siquiera sus amigas eran ya tan importantes como sus tareas. Aunque seguían ahí, poco a poco había comenzado a compartir con ellas cada vez menos. Su excusa eran siempre los estudios. No es que estuviera mintiéndoles, pero era verdad que se sentía con un peso tan grande encima que prefería dedicar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a sus quehaceres escolares. Su entrenamiento había sufrido del mismo modo. Aún se mantenía en forma. Salía a correr con alguna frecuencia, pero ya no meditaba, y casi no hacía uso del Dojo. Hasta ahora, no lo había notado.

Había sido su padre que la había introducido a las artes marciales, casi antes de que pudiera caminar. Y Akane había amado cada minuto. Durante mucho tiempo, las artes habían sido su vida. Era una lucha contra nadie más que ella misma, volviéndose más fuerte y yendo más allá de sus propias limitaciones. Si hubiera mantenido el ritmo con el que se había iniciado, posiblemente a estas alturas hubiera podido estar cerca de alcanzar a su padre en habilidades, y en camino a derrotarlo para hacerse del título de maestra del Dojo.

Pero luego su madre había fallecido, y papá había dejado de ser el hombre que era. Y conforme los restantes miembros de la familia se desconectaban, a Akane se le había hecho cada vez más difícil mantener el interés. Todos estaban encerrándose en sí mismos, especialmente papá, de quien Akane siempre había esperado aprobación por sus logros. Ahora no era más que un alma atormentaba que se deslizaba silencioso por la residencia Tendo.

La medula del asunto era que cada vez que pensaba en aquellos días, Akane podía llegar a una sola conclusión, y es que siempre había amado las artes. Aún ahora, todavía esperaba convertirse en maestra de la escuela Tendo, y quizá algún día reabrir el Dojo y recibir estudiantes.

Hoy mismo retomaría con su entrenamiento como correspondía. Y se preocuparía más de sus amistades. Si era tan responsable, seguro que si se lo proponía, podría también incluir todo lo otro y balancear algo el asunto.

Si bien en algún momento había soñado con ser la mejor, por ahora sería suficiente con retomar el nivel de destreza que alguna vez había alcanzado para poder valérselas por sí misma, y continuar entornando. Necesitaba ser lo suficientemente hábil… Algo así como… como Ranma. Cómo ella lo había visto hoy en el parque.

´Ran-ma…´pensó Akane por millonésima vez ese día.

Y comenzó a soñar despierta.

Akane cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Se concentró una vez más en los eventos del día; el recreo de almuerzo, y su breve encuentro en el parque.

No necesito esforzarse demasiado para recordar cada detalle, como por ejemplo el brillo de la luz, o si había sentido viento en el rostro o no. Quería… no. Necesitaba revivir las emociones casi desesperadamente; cómo se había acelerado su corazón, lo apretado que se había sentido su pecho, lo rápido que su sangre había subido a sus mejillas, quería recordar la adrenalina que había sentido…

Akane sonrió.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien la hubiera hecho sentir algo parecido. No había sido exactamente lo mismo. Mmm.. o en verdad, no era tanto tiempo. Pero como había intentado enterrar esos recuerdos y no pensar en ellos… Hasta hace algún tiempo, pensar en Tatewaki le había generado angustia. Pero ahora… Era curioso. Pensar en su nombre no le generó el sobresalto desagradable.

Tatewaki Kuno era el hijo del director de la escuela. Él había sido gentil con ella, convenciéndola de que se dejara llevar, de que se abriera a él cuando ella más había necesitado la atención. Ahora Akane creía que parte de eso había sido su propio ego. Ella estaba comenzando primer año, y Tatewaki estaba a menos de un año de salir. Hasta ahora, esa había sido su única relación seria.

Aunque tampoco es que se le hubiera podido llamar 'relación'.

Había durado poco. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kuno comenzara a mostrar su verdadera personalidad, aquella por la que era mejor conocido, y toda la basura que había llegado con eso. Al final había sido bastante más problemático y doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. Y como resultado, Akane había terminado alejándose un poquito más de su familia y amigos. Y atemorizada de volver a verse involucrada en cualquier tipo de relación. Y entonces la escuela se había vuelto su vida entera. Hasta su entrenamiento había quedado abandonado.

Por lo menos, toda esta experiencia le había dado una clara idea de lo que definitivamente _no_ quería. Tatewaki había sido extremadamente idealista, hasta el punto de simplemente negarse a averiguar si existía alguna conexión entre Akane, y las fantasías de la persona que ella era.

Akane suspiró.

Y antes que Kuno… el chico molestoso ese de su infancia. No es que pudiera contar eso como relación tampoco. No es que lo recordara con mucha claridad, pero el único motivo por el que podía contar como una relación de algún tipo, era porque sus juegos habitualmente giraban en torno estar casados, como practica, para cuando de verdad se casaran. Porque, oh si, estaban 'comprometidos', y ese tipo de compromisos no se podía llevar a la ligera. No importaba que fuera un juego, había que tomárselo en serio. Era un recuerdo gastado, de contornos borrosos, pero Akane lo desenterraba de vez en cuando, porque ahora podía ver que incluso en ese entonces, su personalidad ya había comenzado a parecerse bastante a lo que era ahora. Cada vez que había tenido la tentación en sentir lástima de sí misma, esto le recordaba que no había nada que hacer al respecto, porque ella sencillamente era como era.

Jugar a estar casados. Sabía que el juego siempre había comenzado bien, pero lo que recordaba eran las peleas, y una sensación de frustración, porque ella no quería hacer lo que una esposa se supone que tenía que hacer, y quedarse en casa. En vez, ella siempre prefería ir con él a hacer cosas de hombres. Aún entonces Akane ya había sido muy independiente, y capaz de ganarle la pelea a cualquiera de su edad, incluso mayor. Y finalmente nunca la había pasado bien con ese juego. ¿Qué acaso ella no podía hacer las mismas cosas que él? Y por respuesta, el se burlaba de ella. Había sido bastante cruel, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero Akane siempre había estado tan molesta por no poder hacer lo que quería que nunca había notado los insultos. Qué relación más sana, ¿no?

Akane también recordaba que el chico ese siempre se salía con la suya. Ahora tenía la impresión que debía ser el hijo menos de una pareja mayor, considerando lo mal que se comportaba. Aunque era encantador con las chicas mayores. Cualquier chica mayor, como colegialas, madres o tías. Hasta el día de hoy, Akane no había podido entender cómo lo hacía. Obviamente, tenía algo. Y parecía haberlo sabido a la perfección. Que chico más latoso… No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que su madre la hubiera dejado jugar con él.

Y un día había dejado de estar. Akane lo había olvidado rápidamente, y lo recordaba de vez en cuando, por la sencilla razón de que era casi como una personificación de lo que Akane siempre había creído que la gente veía en ella. Aun ahora. De opinión clara, de temperamento corto, violenta. Ninguna de éstas cualidades predilectas para una joven japonesa.

Y ahí acababa el conteo.

Akane parpadeó. Había estado tumbada bastante rato. Se levantó apoyada en los codos y miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Las cortinas habían dejado de moverse, e inmediatamente se había sentido un poco ahogada por la humedad y el calor del molesto verano de Tokyo. Daba igual que ya casi fuera hora de cenar, el calor sencillamente no cesaba. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de azules y rojos anaranjados.

Suspirando una vez más, se incorporó y se acercó al escritorio, tomó la libreta y volvió a su cama. Tendida de estomago mientras hojeaba sus anotaciones, levanto el auricular del teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

OOOOO

_Chop chop chop._

El habitual sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla de madera servía para calmar sus nervios.

Kasumi no era una persona habitualmente nerviosa. Pero el día de hoy había sido muy emocionante, y no podía evitar sentirse algo ansiosa.

_Chop chop chop. _

Por una parte, era maravilloso que Akane hubiera por fin comenzado a pensar en algo más que en la escuela. Había llevado prácticamente toda una vida negando su corazón. No sólo eso, sino que además no había habido ningún tipo de reacción extrema ante la sugerencia de que quizás Akane se había enamorado a primera vista. Aunque hubiera sido sólo una broma. Y la expresión en su rostro… había sido casi… soñadora.

Kasumi sonrió.

_Chop chop chop._

Y eso era precisamente lo que tenia ansiosa a Kasumi. Akane nunca había hecho nada a medias. Y si ahora estaba decidiendo por fin dejarse llevar y exponerse, pues eso solo significaba que si algo salía mal tenía tantas más posibilidades de salir herida. Y este chico… ¿Cómo…?

Un sonido metálico sacó a Kasumi de sus pensamientos. Se demoro medio segundo en notar que había sido ella misma quien había dejado el cuchillo caer sin ninguna ceremonia sobra el mesón en el que trabajaba.

Sus ojos muy abiertos se desenfocaron, fijos en el muro frente a ella y en nada a la vez.

'Saotome…' murmuró una vez más.

Era algo importante, lo sabía. La tenia inquieta. Pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente seguía en blanco.

OOOOO

CONTINUARÁ!

Pronto: y que pensó Ranma de todo esto?

Notas:

Como había mencionado antes, para poder publicar más a menudo, voy a partir los capítulos en pedazos más pequeños. Esto es más o menos un tercio del capítulo, para que se hagan una idea. Puede que por eso se lea algo desconectado, como que falta algo. Es que si, le falta :) Espero que hayan disfrutado. Y dejen sus comentarios ;) Es lamentablemente cierto que cuando se alimenta el ego, pues me dan más ganas de publicar :P


	4. Capítulo 03: De Chicos y Chicas II

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Me imagino que si ya has llegado hasta este capítulo, la advertencia sobre la temática de la historia y lo que me demoro en publicar está de sobra. Lo que sí estoy intentando es publicar más seguido. Una difícil tarea, pero creo que puedo conseguirla si es que logro traducir y publicar secciones más cortas que las que he publicado originalmente en ingles. Espero que esto sea del agrado de los lectores. Pero tengan en cuenta que significara que quizá algunas secciones se lean algo más inconexas. Esperemos que el resultado no sea muy terrible.

Y a la lectura!

**Capítulo Tres: De Chicos y Chicas – PARTE II. **(Revisión 23 de Marzo del 2011)

Llevaba poco más de una hora tumbado y observando el cielo de su habitación con asombroso detenimiento, cuando su madre golpeó la puerta.

Como casi no lo escuchó, prefirió seguir ignorando al universo.

Había ocasiones en que el suelo le parecía más confortable que su cama, pensaba, mientras observaba el mueble en cuestión, a no más de un metro suyo. Una cama verdaderamente cómoda, por lo demás. Debía de ser algún resabio del viaje de entrenamiento con su papá. Ranma no podía recordar el minuto en que su muy tradicional familia había decidido hacer el cambio del futon a la cama occidental. Quizá con la llegada de Ranko. No es que Ranma echara de menos dormir en el suelo del bosque o de donde fuera, pero había algo sobre la firmeza del tatami que a veces le sentaba mejor que un colchón.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cielo.

En alguna parte de su cerebro, su subconsciente intentaba susurrarle de que su comportamiento de esta tarde no era nada habitual. En otras palabras, se estaba saltando su sesión de entrenamiento, que para él era muy raro. Lo más raro no era que no estuviera entrenando, propiamente tal, sino que no tenía ninguna inclinación por hacerlo. Ni eso, ni nada de nada. Por lo mismo, el cielo de la habitación parecía sumamente interesante.

Y otra vez unos golpecitos en la puerta. Un poco más fuertes. Ranma pensó por un breve y depresivo momento que su destino en verdad no le pertenecía a él mismo, sino que a algún poder de turno en el universo. Por ejemplo, importaba un carajo que en ese minuto quisiera estar solo. Los golpes en la puerta seguían viniendo de vez en cuando, y seguirían haciéndolo al menos que Ranma cediera. Y la verdad, no se sentía nada conversador en ese momento.

Su tarde no había sido lo que él hubiera llamado agradable, precisamente. Ranko había demostrado una vez más su verdadera alma de revoltosa, molestándolo hasta que ya no había podido soportarlo. Y el problema era que él había reaccionado mal. Después de todo, solo había sido una flor. Y lo más probable era que Ranko solo hubiera estado intentando subirle el ánimo. Al final, como el maduro hermano mayor que no era, había terminado ignorándola por completo. Te llamas silencio. Daba lo mismo que Ranko fuera una pequeñaja, y no tenía ni media oportunidad de empezar a entender porqué Ranma se había sentido volando tan, pero tan bajo.

Aunque en realidad su hermana podía ser mandona también, lo suficiente como para agotar a cualquiera… Pero por otro lado, uno de sus puntos débiles eran las mujeres al mando. Era una de las facetas que más admiraba de su hermanita. Cuando no le estaba hinchando las pelotas, claro. A estas alturas de la vida ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a sus inesperadas ocurrencias.

'Ah, mierda…' pensó con amargura, 'Y está ese maldito examen…'

No valía la pena siquiera pensarlo. El examen ya estaba rendido. Y quizá sería lo suficientemente bueno. No es que le importara verdaderamente, pero era como la guinda del pastel. Y era un pastel grande, muy alto, a punto de desmoronarse.

Así que en verdad no podía culpar ni a su hermana ni al examen por estar actuando raro.

'Ah… que escena…' y suspiró, finalmente aceptando lo mucho que se había visto afectado por su brevísimo encuentro con esa chica Akane…

Seguro que ella pensaba que Ranma era un perdedor, usando chicas pequeñas para tratar de impresionarla. Pero, ¿por qué habría de importarle? Nunca pensaba dos veces en lo que hacía, mucho menos en lo que pensaría el resto de él.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, seguramente habría causado una impresión, sentado en el suelo empolvado y sonrojándose como un tomate… Además, tenía la impresión que ella había estado sentado en esa banca bastante rato antes que él la viera ahí.

¿Habría estado mirándolo antes que Ranma se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia?

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a parecer en su rostro, insospechada…

Y luego se molestó otra vez.

De haber sido así, probablemente lo habría visto jugando con Ranko… y… 'ohhhhh… lo estúpido que debo haberme visto…'

Los golpes en la puerta. Una vez más. Ranma ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza medio centímetro del suelo.

"Está abierto," murmuró, con toda la emoción y vivacidad de una almeja.

La cabeza de su madre apareció flotando detrás de la puerta.

Ranma la observó repasar la habitación con la mirada rápida, y pestañar un par de veces. Era _obvio_ que ella habría notado cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en cuestión de segundos.

"Ranma… hijo mío…"

"¿Si?"

"'¿Todo en orden?"

"…Si"

"Hmm… me temo que vas a tener que tratar con un poco mas de ganas si quieres convencerme." Dijo con toda certeza, y dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación. "Esta todo tan silencioso que por un momento olvidé que ya estabas en casa…"

Ranma solo suspiró.

"Ranko está durmiendo una siesta. No me agrada en lo absoluto. Va a estar demasiado inquieta a la hora de dormir, y todo porque la casa está muy tranquila. Me dijo que estabas muy aburrido hoy, Ranma."

"Eso es su culpa… mocosa pesada…" Ranma murmuró antes de poder pensar en morderse la lengua.

"¡Ranma!" le interrumpió su madre, sus ojos endureciéndose levemente. "Esa no es manera de hablar de tu hermana. O de nadie, en realidad."

Cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre la empuñadura de la katana que su madre insistía en acarrear amarrada a su espalda, y pensando en que no estaba ahí solo de adorno, Ranma recordó de pronto que Nodoka Saotome era una persona peligrosa en potencia. Pero tan pronto le hubo llamado la atención, su mirada volvió a ser la de madre preocupada.

"Perdón…" ofreció Ranma, "No quise que sonara tan feo."

Aparentemente eso fue suficiente para aplacarla, o quizás creyó que Ranma lo decía en serio, porque al momento siguiente su madre caminó hasta su lado, y se sentó junto a él, doblando las piernas debajo suyo. Todo el proceso era muy, pero muy tradicional. A Ranma además le indicaba que su madre no tenía ninguna intención de dejar la habitación sin haber conseguido algo. Cuando sus manos se posaron delicadamente sobre su regazo, una sobre otra con los dedos extendidos, Ranma supo que su destino estaba más que decidido. Más le valdría hablar.

"Debo haberme visto tan idiota…" Ranma murmuró como si sus palabras no hubieran sido más que para sus propios oídos. Era su último intento por ignorar la situación. El caso era que había dado lo mismo, porque su madre había entendido perfectamente lo que acababa de decir. Frunció el ceño.

"Aún así, no es razón para andar tan molesto por la vida. No creo que nada valga la pena saltarse el entrenamiento."

"Ma…" dijo Ranma antes de suspirar nuevamente, "Es que no entiendes. Ya había conseguido verme como un estúpido sin la ayuda de nadie, y para rematar el asunto tuvo que aparecer Ranko y avergonzarme delante de ella…"

Y de pronto Ranma supo que había dicho demasiado, porque el rostro de su madre se había iluminado como cuando el detergente para la ropa estaba en oferta. Sonrió, y Ranma hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de solar la risa.

"¿Ella?" preguntó.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía el calor esparcirse a través de su cuello y hasta sus mejillas. Y de este modo, hizo un pequeño viaje a la Tierra de los Arrepentimientos, mientras pensaba, no por primera vez y seguro no por última, ´¿Por qué demonios no puedo pensar antes de abrir la bocota?´. Y una pesadez se apoderó de su estómago.

"¿Ella, quién?"

Ranma estaba algo molesto por el hecho que su madre hubiera podido llegar en cuestión de minutos a la misma conclusión que a él le había tomado toda la tarde. Por supuesto, a estas alturas del día ya había admitido para sí mismo que Akane era probablemente lo único que lo tenía tan… perturbado. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de culpar a Ranko por el asunto.

Ranma intentó levantar la cabeza para observar mejor el rostro de pregunta de su madre por solo medio segundo, antes de dejarla caer pesadamente sobre el tatami.

"Dolor…" murmuró, y suspiró.

Podía imaginar la sonrisa de su madre.

"Ay, vamos ya. No recuerdo haberte visto así en toda tu vida. Deberías conversar conmigo, ¿sabes?"

Ranma no estaba precisamente emocionado.

"Después de todo, tengo _bastante _experiencia en asuntos del corazón. Quizás ahora no lo parezca, pero en mis tiempos fui muy popular entre los chicos."

"Ohhh, Ma, prefiero no enterarme…"

"¡Pero es verdad!" Argumentó. "Esto es muy bueno, Ranma, cariño. No muchos padres estarían dispuestos a compartir este tipo de experiencias con sus hijos."

"…"

Ante el recordatorio de que en el mundo era efectivamente posible que una chica tan popular como había sido su madre terminara casándose con la plasta que en su momento había sido su padre, Ranma sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda.

Su madre lo seguía mirando con anticipación.

"Está bien." Ranma dijo sin emoción.

Y la cara de su madre cambió con una amplia sonrisa que mostro hasta los dientes. Luego procedió a intentar desplazarse casi sin moverse para acercarse un poco más a él, como si la charla que vendría a continuación fuera a ser tremendo secreto.

Ranma siguió guardando silencio. Estaba empezando a tomarle algo de gusto al asunto, y hacer a su madre sufrir de curiosidad en el proceso.

Después de algunos segundos, la paciencia de Nodoka se acabó.

"¿Ella, quién?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Akane…" dijo Ranma enunciando con cuidado.

"¿Akane, quién?" preguntó su madre una vez más.

"Ma… mas te vale no ser tan preguntona. Es… raro."

"¡Lo siento, Ranma! Es que esto es muy emocionante… ¡mi niño se está convirtiendo en hombre!"

Ranma soltó un quejido lleno de dolor.

"Ma, solo que me guste una chica no significa que—"

"¡Ajá!" exclamó Nodoka con ganas, "¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Sabías _qué_?" Ranma estaba molestándose otra vez.

"Te gusta una chica. ¡Te _gusta_ una _chica_!"

Ranma solo se murmuró a poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo y suspirar, para enfocar nuevamente la mirada sobre el cielo.

"Y bastante, supongo, para que sientas tan avergonzado de hablar de ella…"

"…"

"¿Y? Cuéntame algo más…"

"Pues para que sepas, no hay mucho más que contar. Ya te dije todo lo que sé de ella."

"¿Su nombre?"

"Eso mismo."

"¿Akane, _quién_?"

"Ni idea."

"¡Qué romántico!" Nodoka exclamó y juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho de la pura emoción.

Ranma hizo un desprecio.

"Ya, ya, emocionante…", dijo.

"Cariño, no deberías estar tan molesto por tan poca cosa. Te estás complicando por nada."

Ranma suspiró de nievo. Sabía que su madre tenía razón. Quizás no sería tan malo hablarlo con ella después de todo.

"¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó su madre, un poco más sobria.

Ranma tomó aire.

"Sé de sobra que no debería estar tan… molesto. Es vicioso… me molesta lo molesto que estoy."

"Ya veo. Y la primera molestia ¿por qué sería?"

"Mmm… el asunto es que a Akane aún no la conozco. Va a la escuela, y hoy es la primera vez que la veo… al recreo del almuerzo."

"Me imagino que será linda, para tenerte tan distraído…"

'Vaya que si...' pensó Ranma ausentemente, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Y suspiró.

Escuchó a su madre ahogar una risita. Tomó algo de conciencia de su comportamiento automático y se dio una bofetada mental. Tenía que dejarse de suspiritos.

Su madre sonrió, "Y entonces, ¿Por qué estas molesto? Seguro que no es porque Akane es linda…" dijo con algo de malicia.

"Por supuesto que no, madre…" contestó Ranma con algo de acidez, y casi sonrió cuando Nodoka intentó atravesarle el cerebro con la mirada.

Ranma bostezó, sintiéndose cansado. "Estaba jugando con Ranko—"

"¡Noooooooo! ¡Eso es mentiiiiiraaaaa!

Los dos ocupantes de la habitación volvieron sus cabezas para mirar la pequeña maraña de cabello rojo aparecer tras la puerta.

"¿Y la siesta?" pregunto su madre.

"Se acabó," dijo Ranko sonriendo y acercándose poco a poco.

"¡Oye! ¡Nadie dijo que pudieras entrar!" se quejó Ranma sintiéndose levemente ultrajado por la invasión. Se levantó sobre sus codos.

"Oh, abúrrete, Ranma-_chan_..." farfulló su madre con otra mirada en la dirección de Ranma. "No entiendo como dejas que una niña pequeña consiga hacerte enfadar así. Y ya deja de comportarte como si tuvieras su edad."

Ranko se trepó a la falda de su madre y le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

"Esta bien" dijo, a la vez que le mostraba el ojo a su hermana.

"Ay, mi bebé," le dijo Nodoka a Ranma, "Estabas jugando con tu hermana, ¿y?"

"Estaba jugando con Ranko—"

"¡NO!"

"—cuando me di cuenta que Akane—"

"¡NO!"

"¡Ahhhhhh!" y Ranma colapsó contra el suelo, derrotado.

"No estaba jugando. Andaba dando vueltas como tontito." Dijo Ranko, jugando con el cuello del kimono de Nodoka, enteramente distraída en el lapso de un segundo.

"Eso." Dijo Ranma desapasionadamente.

"¿Cómo?" Su madre le preguntó a Ranko.

"No sé," murmuró distraída mientras jugaba ahora con los dedos. "Yo estaba tratando de esconderme, pero el tontito no podía contar bien, ni esconderse bien, ni buscar bien.."

"¿Y?"

"Yo trate de que se alegrara. Y era solo una flor…"

"¿Qué?"

"El asunto es, madre," Ranma continuó, "Estaba _tratando_ de jugar con Ranko," y le dirigió una mirada con invitándola a interrumpirlo de nuevo, "cuando apareció Akane, y ella—"

"Mi hermano se quedo mirándola con cara de toooontoooo," dijo como si Ranma no estuviera allí, y procedió a deformar su rostro para dar más efecto al asunto.

"Ya abúrrete, Ranko…"

"¡Niaaaaaaa!" excalmó la pequeña y soltó unas risitas.

"Apareció Akane, ¿y?" Su madre intentaba mantener el asunto fluyendo.

"Y Ranko le dio una flor." Concluyó Ranma.

"Y esto te molesta, porque…" la frase quedó en el aire para completar.

"Porque me vi como un tonto, jugando en el parque con una mocosa delante de Akane. Seguro que ella ahora piensa que soy raro…"

"¡No soy una mocosa! ¡Qué malo eres!" gritó Ranko y se largó de su habitación como un remolino.

Nodoka miró a Ranma con reproche.

"¿Y tu cuantos tienes? ¿Diez?"

"Pft…"

"No entiendo porque tienes que decir esas cosas frente a ella…"

"Lo siento, ma. A veces lo olvido." Ranma suspiró, "Es que ando de malas, es todo. Ya me disculparé."

"Bien. ¿Y?"

"¿Ah?" Ranma preguntó estúpidamente, sin seguir el hilo de nada. "Ah. Estoy molesto porque quizás Akane crea que soy un tontito, así como dijo Ranko. Y lo que me tiene realmente molesto, es que no debería estar tan molesto por nada. Y como no hay nada que hacer, estoy un poco… bueno, así, como me ves. ¿Satisfecha?"

"Ay, Ranma, todo eso es normal."

"Supongo…"

"Ella te gusta, y tu quieres dar una buena impresión. Pero hay algo que tú no sabes."

"Ah, ¿sí?"

"Si. Un chico jugando con su hermana menor suele dejar muy buena impresión en las mujeres."

"¿En serio? No lo creo."

"A las mujeres nos gusta cuando los hombres tienen algún grado de sensibilidad. Aunque sea puro teatro."

"Maaaa, ¿y eso para qué?"

"No eres muy cuidadoso con los sentimiento de tu hermana. Ella te admira, sabes. No puedes decirle cosas así."

"Lo sé. ¡Y no es que no la quiera! Es que a veces se pasa…"

Nodoka asintió.

"Es solo que… preferiría que no hubiera hecho lo que hizo." Ranma terminó lastimosamente.

"¿Y por qué no?" dijo su madre con aire de sabiduría. "Ahora Akane tiene algo con que recordarte. La flor no fallará en hacerla recordarte, a ti y a Ranko… Yo diría que fue un excelente acercamiento. Ahora solo te resta hablarle… y tratar de conocerse."

Ranma frunció el ceño. "Yo creo que no."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Solo me quedan unas semanas de clases. Y ya no la veré más. ¿Y romances a la distancia? No, gracias. Paso."

Su madre ahogo una carcajada.

"¡Vaya que te estás adelantando!" dijo. "Ni siquiera sabes si le gustas."

"Pero el resto es todo verdad."

"Lo primero es lo primero, cariño."

"Y eso ¿Qué sería?"

"Trata de relajarte. No te costará nada. Sal a entrenar. Si despejas tu mente o piensas en otra cosa, vas a ver que todo te saldrá más fácil."

"Bueno…"

"Bien. Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mi otro bebé. Y empezar la cena." Nodoka se puso de pie en un fluido movimiento, estirando las arrugas imaginarias de su kimono impecable. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Si, seguro… Creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta donde Daisuke por un rato."

"Solo asegúrate de volver antes que llegue tu padre."

"Seguro, ma." Dijo mientras su madre desaparecía tras la puerta.

Una vez solo, Ranma se incorporó con pereza, se sentó en la cama. Estuvo unos minutos sentado, la espalda encorvada y apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos. Bostezó.

'Ahhh.. que estupidez…´ pensó, y se dio unas bofetaditas para despertar. Se puso de pie.

Y sin ningún aviso se encontró pensando en sorprendidos ojos pardos y mejillas sonrojadas. Una vez más.

"¡Ah, hasta cuando!" se quejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Necesitaba algo de compañía masculina descerebrada. Quedaría como nuevo después de una visita a su amigo.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ.

Pido disculpas por falta de ortografía o inconsistencias. Es que tenía apuro por sacar esta parte hoy. La revise, pero no mucho. Así que espero bastantes errores. Hare las revisiones la vez siguiente que publique. Esta es la segunda de tres secciones del capítulo 3. Les pareció acartonada la conversación entre Ranma y Nodoka? A mí también. Y eso que la he trabajado bastante en los últimos 8 años para intentar darle un aire más natural. Dios… Es que hay conversaciones que no deberían ocurrir! Pero que se le va a hacer… Prometo que Ranma dejara de parecer niñita de acá en adelante! Y Prometo que antes que se acabe la historia estos dos se encuentran de nuevo! Quién sabe, capaz que hasta se hablen :) Dejen sus comentarios!

Y muchísimas gracias por leer!

Pia-san.


	5. Capítulo 03: De Chicos y Chicas III

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Me imagino que si ya has llegado hasta este capítulo, la advertencia sobre la temática de la historia y lo que me demoro en publicar está de sobra. Lo que sí estoy intentando es publicar más seguido. Una difícil tarea, pero creo que puedo conseguirla si es que logro traducir y publicar secciones más cortas que las que he publicado originalmente en ingles. Espero que esto sea del agrado de los lectores. Pero tengan en cuenta que significara que quizá algunas secciones se lean algo más inconexas. Esperemos que el resultado no sea muy terrible.

Y a la lectura!

**Capítulo Tres: De Chicos y Chicas – PARTE III. **(Revisión 27 de Marzo del 2011)

"¿Crees que funcione?"

"¡Seguro!" fue la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Sayuri sonaba muy contenta. "Si la escuela se divide entera en equipos enemigos, seguro que resulta algo interesante."

"Eso espero…" Akane sonaba cansada.

"Si, yo creo que más o menos ya está. Y apuesto a que al comité le gustará la idea, porque es fácil de hacer, supongo… ¿Cuándo tienen la próxima junta?"

"Mañana..." Dijo Akane medio gruñendo.

"Ja. No tienes para que sonar tan emocionada, sabes…"

"No lo puedo evitar… me hubiera gustado no tener nada que ver con este asunto."

"¿Te pilla la máquina? Deberías decírselos, y renunciar. Se las arreglarán perfectamente sin ti. Además, nadie nunca dijo que era _obligación_ ser _voluntario_, me explico…"

"Puede ser…"

"Además, ya llegan las vacaciones. ¡Adiós—"

"Menos mal…"

"—estrés! Deberíamos hacer un viaje a alguna parte."

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación. Akane podía imaginar la cara de Sayuri. Su amiga la conocía bastante bien, después de todo.

"No te hagas la tonta, Akane. Cuéntame qué te pasa. Estás demasiado distraída, me acabas decir que vas a renunciar al asunto éste, siendo que nunca has hecho algo así, cuando más encima se te acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea para el carnaval."

Akane sintió una momentánea satisfacción ante la aprobación de su amiga.

"Si sé—" que es una buena idea, iba a decir Akane, pero Sayuri al interrumpió.

"¿Es por Ranma?"

"¡Ahh, Sayuri! ¡Estaba a punto de contarte todos mis dramas y me interrumpes!"

Sayuri rió.

"¡Lo siento, Akane-chan! Sólo pensé que estabas aproblemada por pensar más el _él_ que en el carnaval."

"Bueno…" suspiró Akane, "puede que tengas razón…"

"¡Ahhhh!"

"He estado pensando bastante en él toda la tarde. Lo que pasa es que—"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"—me encontré con él… más o menos… cuando volvía a casa de la escuela:"

"¡AAAAhhhhhhh!" Akane tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja por un momento. "¿Pasó algo? ¡¿Cómo fue?"

Akane suspiró. "No es sólo ésto, sabes, son otras cosas también… me la he pasado todo el día dando vueltas en mi cabeza."

"Ya."

"Hoy tengo la sensación de que me he pasado la vida perdiendo tiempo solo preocupándome por idioteces."

"Tú siempre te preocupas, Akane. Pero es que eres así."

"Pero hay cosas por las que no debería preocuparme, porque en verdad no importan. Y en vez he dejado de preocuparme por lo que debería preocuparme."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Mmm… sabes lo mucho que me gustan las artes marciales, ¿no?"

"¿Ah sí? Tenía la impresión que entrenabas por obligación familiar y demases…"

"Ese es el asunto. _Amo_ las artes marciales, pero ya casi no practico. Casi nada. No últimamente. Es patético que mis mejores amigos no sepan esto de mi…" la voz de Akane se volvió tímida de pronto. "Eres una de mis mejores amigas, sabes…"

"Ay, Akane…"

"Culpo un poco la escuela. Cambié el entrenamiento por las clases, porque se supone que eran lo más importante del _universo_, y eso es lo único que hago ahora. Estudiar y estudiar…"

"Pero este año no te inscribiste en la escuela de apoyo."

"Pero es porque soy muchísimo más inteligente que—" Akane dijo con un aire de maldad en su voz.

"¡Oye!"

Akane rió. "La verdad es que no podíamos pagarlo". Dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo. "Pero no es un problema. Estudio tanto que no hace falta."

"Creo que… creo que entiendo. Pero, Akane-chan… Si ya sabes cuál es tu problema, eso de preocuparte de lo que no importa, solo te queda cambiar un poco las cosas. Si lo más difícil es darse cuenta…"

Akane suspiró.

"Además, tampoco es como si seamos ancianas de esas que ya no cambian… " continuó Sayuri. "Solo tenemos diecisiete, sabes."

"Si, lo sé…" sonrió Akane, "Por eso hoy hice una resolución—"

"Pero si no es año nuevo" susurró Sayuri.

"—y es que voy a comenzar mi entrenamiento. Otra vez. Hoy mismo. Pero _en serio_. Hay que mantener la línea."

Sayuri rió.

Akane desvió la mirada a su ventana. El sol estaba poniéndose.

"Es más, creo que voy a empezar ahora ya…"

"Claro, córtame la conversación, faltaba más."

"_Sabía_ que entenderías" dijo Akane añadiendo extra dulzura.

"Si, si. Avísame si pasa algo. ¡Lo que sea!"

"Bueno. Nos vemos mañana."

"¡Adiós!"

Akane colgó el auricular, y se cambió a su ropa deportiva muy rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho para no darse la oportunidad de cambiar de parecer. Cogió una toalla pequeña y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Entró a la cocina y lleno una botella con agua. Kasumi estaba en la sala, tomando una taza de té y hojeando una revista.

"La cena en media hora, Akane." Dijo cuando pasó junto a ella.

"¿Una hora?" negoció.

Kasumi sonrió. "Está bien," y volvió la atención a su revista.

Akane siguió hacia la puerta, y se detuvo un segundo a amarrar sus tenis. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó la voz de su hermana. "Y ten cuidado, Akane. Tómalo con calma, ¿sí? Hace mucho que no sales a correr."

"¡Hai!" Respondió Akane, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras abría el portón, notó que estaba en un estado de pequeña euforia. Era emocionante. Estaba haciendo algo para ella. ¡Por fin!

Sonrió, tomó aliento, y comenzó a correr. Lentamente. Sus pies la llevaron fácilmente por el vecindario, por las rutas que habían sido tan habituales.

OOOOO

El cielo estaba de tonos rojos poco usuales, y el aire estaba húmedo. Aún para ser una tarde de verano, estaba demasiado caluroso, casi lo suficiente como para incomodar. Ranma caminaba lentamente a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, dominando una piedrecilla. La hora pico estaba casi por acabar, y quedaba poca gente en la calle. Era la hora de la cena.

Lo que su madre le había dicho había resultado cierto. Si se pasaba el día como lo hacía siempre, todo parecía normal. No solo lo parecía. _Era_ normal. Como siempre.

Había sido buena idea pasar un rato con sus amigos. Con ellos todo era muy fácil y evidente. Cuando menos, su buen humor había vuelto.

Ahora ya estaba como siempre. Sonrió. Y continuó pateando la piedrecilla. La idea era poder llevarla por el aire mientras caminaba tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Recordó la mirada de Akane, imaginando como se verían sus ojos si le sonriera.

Aunque aún no podía verlo sabía que estaba a punto de pasar, una vez más, junto al parque del vecindario. Su pecho se apretó de pronto. Congeló su lento andar justo antes de la esquina, una pierna en el aire, la piedrecilla en el empeine. Fijó su mirada en el suelo, intentando concentrarse. Apoyó su pie en el suelo y escucho la piedra caer caer y rodar cerca suyo, abandonada. Pero era incapaz de verla. Sus ojos seguían pegados al suelo, sin verlo verdaderamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza

El _ki_ que acababa de sentir había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta.

No se podía decir que Ranma sufriera de falsa modestia, o de ningún tipo de modestia, en verdad. Sabía de sobra que era uno de los mejores artistas marciales que conocía, por lo que no pudo más que sentir admiración, y algo de preocupación, antes la intensa energía. No era un _ki_ poderoso, no se sentía peligroso o maliciosos. Pero era increíblemente fuerte a su modo. Muy intenso.

Su entrenamiento le había enseñado que nunca podía tomar este tipo de situaciones a la ligera. Un _ki_ potente era un oponente en potencia. Mejor era estar alerta.

Se movilizó lentamente, con cautela, hasta volver la esquina para poder repasar el área, aguzando los ojos…

…que sólo se abrieron como platos cuando por fin descubrió quien era el dueño de aquella energía.

"A—A-kane" Ranma susurró.

Él también había tenido razón después de todo. Su destino no estaba en sus manos, y quien fuera que lo controlaba, había decidido que hoy era un buen día para torturarlo.

Sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable, Ranma lentamente retrocedió los pasos andados, su mirada fija en la chica, hasta que una vez más volvió la esquina, y la escena se perdió.

Ranma se apoyó contra la muralla, apoyado en su antebrazo, poco convencido de que sus piernas funcionarían como se suponía que debían hacerlo. Incapaz de resistirlo, estiró el cuello para asegurarse de que Akane no lo había visto.

Una vez convencido de que su presencia había pasado desapercibida, soltó un suspiro profundo que no sabía se había estado guardando. Respiró normalmente.

'Oh, Kami…´pensó mientras intentaba tragar, la boca un poco seca. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

Akane se encontraba en medio del parque, bastante lejos de él, y aunque el lugar se encontraba más o menos desierto, no fallaba en llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

La mente de Ranma iba a mil por hora, mientras la observaba pasar por una serie de katas, sus instintos inmediatamente evaluando su potencial.

Confirmó lo que había sentido antes. Mucha potencia, denotada por la clara intención de sus movimientos, aunque eran imprecisos, y le faltaba algo de práctica. Akane tenía bastante experiencia en artes marciales, pero que por alguna razón había cesado de entrenar. Eso era evidente. Se preguntó si acaso ella habría estado entrenando tanto tiempo como él. Había algo más intentando iluminarse en su cerebro, pero era una sensación esquiva.

Aguzó los ojos para intentar describir algún otro detalle. La sensación que tuvo era extraña. No estaba esperando lo que vio, pero no le pareció tan raro. Aunque por otro lado, se sintió completamente maravillado. Tampoco ayudaba a su corazón el hecho de que Akane hubiera elegido una tenida tan… _reveladora_.

´Piernas´ pensó Ranma estúpidamente, mientras observaba los pantalones cortos, pero _cortos, _con rasgaduras verticales a los lados para facilitar el movimiento. Los músculos de su cara fueron relajándose lentamente, mientras sus ojos subían por la figura de la chica. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba tampoco hacía demasiado por ocultar nada.

Una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro que no había quedado en estado de coma no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que la totalidad de la población masculina de la escuela Furinkan no estuviera persiguiendo a esta chica. Aún cuando hubiera tenido una personalidad desagradable, que aún con lo poco que sabía de ella a Ranma le parecía que no era el caso, una figura como esa seguro daría que hablar.

Ranma reconoció una familiar… agitación un poco mas debajo de la cintura que hacía rato venía sintiéndose, definitivamente mas insistentemente de lo que era recomendable en una ubicación tan pública.

Cerró los ojos con algo de esfuerzo para intentar calmarse, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su respiración.

´Nada que hacer´, pensó después de un momento. Algo más en control de sus emociones, se atrevió a espiar a Akane una vez más.

Ahora se encontraba un poco más cerca de él, y las facciones de su rostro era más claras.

Ranma pensó que se veía muy determinada. Luego comprendió porqué el _ki_ que había sentido había sido tan intenso. Se había topado con Akane en medio de un momento de pura concentración. Su actitud no había dado señas de estar demasiado consciente de sus alrededores, aunque sabía que eso era sólo apariencia. Era realmente extraño que ella aún no hubiera notado su presencia, especialmente considerando lo concentrado que estaba Ranma en Akane.

… Y con el largo cabello, pegado al rostro por el esfuerzo, y volando sobre sus hombros con sus movimientos, Ranma se sintió aún mas atraído.

Sus ejercicios de respiración no hacían ninguna diferencia en su estado. Suspiró.

Era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella sin que hubiera nadie alrededor para arruinarlo. Pero aún así, Ranma figuraba cobardemente atemorizado, escondido tras la esquina.

Peor aún, para seguir a casa tenía que pasar frente a ella. O hacer un enorme desvío para bordear el parque sin ser visto. La verdad era que no podía ser más cobarde. La vuelta larga le parecía más y más atractiva a cada segundo.

De pronto, Akane se detuvo abruptamente, dándole la espalda. Igual de inesperadamente, volvió la cabeza lentamente.

Golpeado por el pánico, Ranma volvió a esconderse tras la esquina. Sentía su corazón tratando de salir por su garganta. ¡Lo sabía! Estaba seguro que si la seguía espiando Akane finalmente notaría su presencia.

Se agachó, apoyando la espalda contra la muralla, y soltó un suspiro.

´Brillante, Einstein,´ pensó Ranma con algo de amargura, ´que crea que soy un pervertido que la acecha. Eso ha de dejar una buena impresión.´

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

A estas alturas ya había admitido para sí mismo que definitivamente no iba a juntar el valor para acercarse a hablarle. No ahora, por lo menos. Así que esperar a que Akane desalojara le parecía la mejor opción. ¡Dios! Esperaba que Akane no decidiera volver a casa justo por donde Ranma se encontraba escondido. Parece que después de todo tomaría la larga vuelta a casa.

Aún así, seguía pegado al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

Moría de curiosidad por saber qué estaría haciendo ahora. Pero no correría el riesgo de asomarse una vez más, porque era muy probable que Akane terminara notándolo.

Mientras esperaba ahí sentado en cuclillas, pensamientos sobre Akane se perseguían en su mente como un perro intentando morderse la cola. Después de que le parecieron algunos minutos, el _ki_ de Akane disminuyó poco a poco en intensidad hasta hacerse casi inexistente. Se estaba alejando.

Ranma suspiró aliviado, se puso de pie y sacudió un poco sus pantalones.

´Poderes de invisibilidad serían excelentes´ pensó, algo mas aliviado de haber salvado la situación

Ahora la energía de Akane había desaparecido completamente. Era finalmente el momento de seguir camino a casa.

Bastante más tranquilo, Ranma volvió la esquina una vez más…

… y se encontró a sí mismo con la mirada fija en los ojos de Akane.

OOOOO

Ya había oscurecido demasiado para estar sola, sobre todo con la pinta reveladora que llevaba. No era su culpa. No había entrenado en tanto tiempo, que sus tenidas deportivas ya no le quedaban. Todavía no acababa de convencerse lo abandonado que había dejado todo el asunto. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado lo mucho que lo disgrutaba?

La hacía sentirse libre, empoderada, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y llena de energías. Y era justo lo que necesitaba, considerando lo adormecida y complicada que se había estado sintiendo.

Después de pasar por una serie de combinaciones de golpes de puño bajos y patadas altas, sus sentidos se encontraban particularmente agudos, y todas las células en su cuerpo parecían vibrar.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. La miraban. Se sintió incómoda. Era muy estúpido de su parte. Esta plaza era un lugar público, bastante frecuentado por los vecinos. Por supuesto que sus gritos ocasionales llamarían la atención de los transeúntes.

Pero había sido suficiente. Estaba demasiado consciente de sí misma como para continuar, y no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de sentirse observada.

Se volvió lentamente, como si un movimiento brusco fuera a perturbar el flujo del mundo a su alrededor. En la quietud del anochecer, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con furioso por el esfuerzo, y su respiración ruidosa intentado satisfacer a sus pulmones.

Gente volviendo a casa después de un día de trabajo. Nada fuera de lo normal.

´Mejor yo también me voy a casa´ pensó. No sabía si había pasado una hora desde que había comenzado, pero Kasumi había sido bastante paciente con ella hoy, y no quería molestarla llegando a la cena mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Suspirando, Akane estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza para soltar algo de la tensión acumulada. Finalmente notando su transpiración, y lo acalorada que estaba, se acercó a la banca donde había dejado la botella y la toalla.

Se secó un poco y tomo largos tragos de agua que la refrescaron profundamente, antes de emprender camino a casa.

´Como nueva,' pensó Akane mientras volvía la esquina…

… para casi chocar con Ranma.

Su corazón comenzó una vez más a latir con fuerza. Con algo de pánico, pensó en la mala suerte que había tenido de encontrarse con él cuando se veía _así_ de mal_._ ¡Seguramente hasta olía desagradable! Akane deseó intensamente poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento.

Se encontró paralizada por la sorpresa, su cerebro algo atontado como para pensar en nada coherente. Así que solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo.

Sus ojos, bellos, por lo demás, tenían una mirada algo extraña…

El silencio, que comenzaba a estirarse dolorosamente, se rompió de pronto.

"…Hola, Akane."

CONTINUARÁ.

Luego! Capitulo 4: Impresiones.

Es probable que esta cuarta parte vaya dividida en dos. Es un poco más corta. Y una vez más, conversaciones y meditaciones más que acción. A que no adivinan que es lo que pasará a continuación! Jojojo.

Tomémonos un momento para recordar que la serie ésta es original de los años 80. No sé si se acuerdan, pero incluso en los OVAs, que son de los 90, el teléfono en la casa de los Tendo no tiene ni siquiera teclas, sino la ruedita esa para marcar. Así era la vida antes de los celulares y de internet, incluso de los teléfonos inalámbricos. No sé si todos los que leen habrán tenido la oportunidad de experimentar episodios como que a una le gritaran "Telefonooooooooo!" del primer piso, y del segundo una contestara "Contesto arribaaaaaaaa! Cuelgaaaaaaaaaaaa!". El asunto es que para mi esta serie resalta por su falta de conectividad, y eso me encanta :) Por lo que en efecto, habrá conversaciones telefónicas con auricular, y ni un mensaje de texto. Vale mencionar además, que comencé a escribir este asunto cuando la gente recién comenzaba a enterarse de lo que es un email. Si, esta historia es enteramente análoga :).

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios alentadores! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Pia-san


	6. Capítulo 04: Impresiones I

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Me imagino que si ya has llegado hasta este capítulo, la advertencia sobre la temática de la historia y lo que me demoro en publicar está de sobra. Lo que sí estoy intentando es publicar más seguido. Una difícil tarea, pero creo que puedo conseguirla si es que logro traducir y publicar secciones más cortas que las que he publicado originalmente en ingles. Espero que esto sea del agrado de los lectores. Pero tengan en cuenta que significara que quizá algunas secciones se lean algo más inconexas. Esperemos que el resultado no sea muy terrible.

Y a la lectura!

**Capítulo Cuatro: Impresiones – PARTE I **(Revisión 10 de Abril del 2011)

El chico figuraba de pie frente a ella.

La cabeza de Akane estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para superar la situación. No se le ocurría qué motivos podría haber tenido para estar ahí de pie. Haciendo… nada. Un rápido análisis de su lenguaje corporal reforzaba su teoría. Estaba ahí de pie. Haciendo nada.

Su padre le había enseñado que normalmente se podía tener una buena idea de los asuntos de otra persona a través de su cuerpo. Akane no tenía problemas identificando a alguien que llevaba prisa, aun cuando no estuvieran corriendo, o si estaban esperando a alguien o algo, o perdidos, aun cuando no fuera evidente a primera vista. Siempre era recomendable estar preparada para cualquier situación, su padre le había insistido muchas veces. Parte esencial de ese proceso era familiarizarse con sus alrededores, y con el estado de la gente que se encontraba en ellos.

Esto era algo que Akane hacia automáticamente. Por eso le había resultado tan extraño el hecho de que Ranma estaba ahí de pie, y nada más. Aparentemente. Y ahora además tenía los ojos fijos… en ella.

Esto sirvió para confundirla aún más, bloqueando el paso de pensamientos coherentes.

Además, su corazón había dado un salto y comenzado una carrera, y no podía conseguir bajarle el ritmo.

Miró su rostro. El chico tenía una mirada extraña, a medio camino entre sorpresa y anticipación.

Akane sintió que las rodillas se le hacían jalea, y que su garganta se secaba. Todo al tiempo que su cerebro decidía tomar unas breves vacaciones. Aunque había sido solo un segundo, era evidente que se habían reconocido. ¿Cómo no iba a poder decir _algo_? El primer largo segundo se había convertido en dos, y ya se estiraba peligrosamente hacia un tercero. Y ambos continuaban mirándose en silencio. 'Oh, que estupidez' pensó Akane, casi a punto de estallar en una carcajada nerviosa ante lo absurdo de todo. Si lo único que restaba era saludar, después de todo. La presencia del chico la había vuelto idiota.

"Mm… Ho—"

"Ranma," le dijo Ranma, interrumpiéndola. "Saotome, Ranma. Mucho gusto."

'Claro', Akane pensó, riendo mentalmente ante la ironía del asunto, ´como si no supiera quién eres.'

Aún cuando la incomodidad continuaba, había algo en toda esto que la tenía un poco molesta, pero no podía decidir qué era. ¡Oh! ¡Si tan sólo su estomago se dejara de hacer todas esas volteretas!

Por un segundo pensó en lo concentrada, incómoda y molesta que debía haberle parecido. Intentó relajarse. Buenas impresiones, y todo eso.

"Hola, Ranma," dijo Akane, su voz como una brisa, o un suave suspiro. ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde había salido? Estaba segura que sólo había querido saludar. Inhaló para remplazar todo el aire que se le había arrancado en ese simple saludo, e intentó recobrar algo la situación.

"Hm…" miró sus pies por un breve instante, pensando con fuerza. Luego levantó su cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente. "Me llamo Akane," le dijo, y sintió su rostro sonreír sin que ella lo autorizara, solo de mirar su atractivo rostro, tan cerca de ella. "Tendo Akane."

"Ah… sí." Balbuceó Ranma, aparentemente sin dominio alguno de sus palabras.

´¿Ah?´pensó Akane, aún más confundida que hacía diez segundos.

Y más silencio incómodo.

Ranma estaba desesperadamente consciente de lo largo que parecía este silencio en comparación al anterior. Y nuevamente, sólo unos segundos. Nada del otro mundo. Pero no era tiempo suficiente para reponerse de la sorpresa de encontrarse con Akane, y encontrar en su cerebro alguna cosa coherente que decir, ahora que ya se habían presentado. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo del clima del momento, cuando una imagen de sus amigos riendo a costa de sus incapacidades mentales le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Que mala idea había sido. No tenía nada que decirle. Pero tampoco podía ser tan duro consigo mismo. No estaba planeado. ¿Por qué no había podido dejar la bocota cerrada? Podría haberse sencillamente disculpado por chocar con ella, no miraba por donde iba, discúlpeme, y continuar camino a casa. Ese habría sido el ticket a la gloria.

Mientras tanto, los nervios de Akane se habían calmado, y cuando vio a Ranma hacer el intento de decir algo y arrepentirse, algo encajó en su cerebro, y se olvidó de estar nerviosa. De pronto, sabe Dios por qué, se sintió cómoda. Ranma se veía bastante calmado, a diferencia de cómo ella se sentía. Pero esa pequeña duda le había hecho pensar que en verdad él también se encontraba nervioso, y que por lo tanto no había de que estar avergonzada.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Ranko-chan? ¿La has olvidado una vez más?" Akane preguntó en una voz bastante más natural de lo que le había salido antes. Su cuerpo también volvió a la normalidad, más o menos, y todos los pequeños movimientos inútiles que se habían congelado, estaban de vuelta una vez más. Usó una mano para sujetar un borde de la toalla que llevaba colgada al cuello, y seguir secando su frente. Esto era enteramente normal, pero lo había olvidado entre tantos nervios.

Ranma también se sintió más tranquilo, no sin antes haberse dado unas cuantas patadas mentales por ser tan lento.

"Ahh... Ko-chan está bien. La dejé en casa hace horas. Vengo de vuelta de visitar a un amigo."

Akane tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de los chicos que lo golpeaban a la hora de almuerzo.

En seguida tuvo otro, esta vez de Ranma sentado en el suelo, sonrojado, mirándola…

Akane no notó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

"No pensé que nadie usara este parque para entrenar," dijo Ranma, apuntando con la mano a la tenida de Akane.

Akane sonrió de nuevo, y desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada y una vez más consciente del estado de su ropa deportiva.

Ranma no pudo evitarlo. Una vez que los ojos de Akane se fijaron en otra cosa que no fuera él, sus propios ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, poseídos y completamente fuera de su control, mirándola ahora de cerca. Ranma sintió que se le acaloraba la nuca.

'Oh… ¡madura!' pensó, a la vez que volvía a levantar su mirada. Afortunadamente, Akane parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su desliz. La observó un segundo. Se veía algo… tímida. Oh, que linda era. Con la mirada como perdida, a Ranma se le antojó repentinamente vulnerable, su estancia tan diferente de la fuerza y seguridad que Ranma la había visto ejercer hacía algunos minutos.

Pero el momento pasó rápidamente, y la chica volvió a la normalidad antes sus ojos.

"Si… bueno… necesitaba solar algunas tensiones," le dijo sonriendo.

"¿La escuela?" le preguntó por preguntar. Porque la sola idea de sentirse tensionado por la escuela le era completamente desconocida.

"Si," le confirmó. "Tiendo a involucrarme un poco más de la cuenta… Estoy en el comité para el carnaval" dijo Akane.

Ranma levantó sus cejas, haciendo un exagerado gesto de comprensión.

"Así es," dijo ella. "Todos los de tercer año estamos bajo bastante presión por este asunto, y estoy más o menos de organizadora, así es que, bueno…"

"Eres la jefa", dijo Ranma, con algo de sorpresa. Se enderezó un poco y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Akane una vez más llevó ambas manos a la toalla que colgaba de su cuello, y balanceó su peso sobre una de sus piernas, mirando el suelo algo indecisa, sin saber si estaba de acuerdo o no con lo que Ranma acababa de decir. Se balanceó hacia su otra pierna.

Los ojos de Ranma siguieron el movimiento de las caderas de la chica automáticamente. Menos mal que Akane no le estaba poniendo atención en ese preciso momento.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, "Más o menos," murmuró, y la cabeza aún gacha, levantó la mirada y las cejas, decidiendo que se sentía más o menos halagada con eso de 'jefa'. Porque algo de eso había, después de todo. Pero luego de sentirse halagada, no supo qué hacer con el cumplido, y sintió la timidez envolverla una vez más.

Ranma le estaba sonriendo. A esta corta distancia, se le antojó muy alto, mucho más que ella, aun cuando no tenían que ser más que algunos centímetros. Se fijó además en algunas cosas que no había notado antes. Sus ojos pasearon un poco, poniendo algo de atención, tratando encarecidamente de no parecer una mirona, pero no había mucho que hacer para evitarlo. Por supuesto.

Había estado mirando sus ojos, pero su mirada bajó un poco hacia su nariz, para terminar en los labios, y finalmente enfocarse en su mandíbula. Era bastante angular. No sabía qué es eso le gustaba. La piel parecía bastante suave para tratarse de un chico. Le picaron las yemas de los dedos, y suprimió las ganas que sentía de… 'tocarlo', fue el pensamiento desconectado.

Tomo esa fracción de segundo para que su corazón comenzara una vez más a zapatear. Pestañeó para tratar de sacudirse de la sensación. Sintió la tibieza y humedad de aire a su alrededor. Y por un segundo, se puso a fantasear una vez más… Su piel no tenía cómo ser suave, estaba segura. Si lo tocaba, seguramente Akane podría sentir algo de la barba que no había crecido lo suficiente como para ser rasurada.

Al instante siguiente, los ojos de Akane bajaron hasta sus hombros y su pecho, cubiertos por el material rojo de su camisa. Se le antojó que podía imaginarse lo que habría debajo. Tenía una idea de cómo sería su musculatura después de haberlo visto hoy, jugando con su hermana en el parque. Creía que no estaría muy desarrollada, al igual que la de deportistas que no trabajaban con más desafío que el de su propio peso. Serían lo suficiente como para demostrar una tranquila fortaleza.

Y luego sus ojos se concentraron en sus manos, parcialmente visibles, sobre los brazos cruzados. Eran bastante grandes. Se veían endurecidas. Que era de esperarse. Akane inhaló.

"Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo, entonces," dijo Ranma, su voz derrochando seguridad. La mirada de Akane volvió abruptamente a su rostro. "Porque quiero una buena despedida," y vio cómo la esquina de su boca se tornaba en una sonrisa.

La voz de Ranma la sobresaltó. Y la sonrisa la derritió. Y Akane procedió a sonrojarse. Muchísimo. ¿Qué acaso había pensado que podía mirar de esa manera y pasar desapercibida? Le había faltado medio segundo para comenzar a salivar ahí mismo. ¡Dios! ¿Cuál era su problema? Akane se abofeteó mentalmente.

Además, la amenaza, o más bien el desafío, había sido evidente, y eso era algo que no podía ignorar. Aquello merecía una respuesta igualmente desafiante.

"¿Estás en último año?" preguntó Akane con un inconfundible, aunque obviamente falso, tono de sorpresa. Porque por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero la respuesta de Ranma y su excesiva seguridad le habían hecho algo de cosquillas…

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Todo su varonil orgullo, que había crecido exponencialmente cuando notó que Akane lo miraba con interés, desvaneciéndose en cuestión de segundos. '¿Ah?' pensó, '¿De verdad no sabe quién soy? ¿En serio? ¿El chico popular?' Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados.

"Ehh.. sí. Estoy en cuarto año" dijo, su voz algo cambiada.

Akane lo vio dejar el acto de machito en cuestión de segundos, y se sintió aliviada. Aunque no sabía por qué le había molestado tanto en primer lugar.

"Me imagino que te estaré viendo en la escuela, entonces." Dijo Akane, mientras lo miraba.

Ranma no estaba sonriendo tanto. Tampoco se veía tan alto. Era casi como si se hubiera literalmente empequeñecido. ¿En verdad había ella hecho eso con su comentario? ¿Era en verdad tan inseguro? Bueno, era lo que había intentado hacer, pero nunca había esperado tener tanto éxito. Eso no era su culpa, precisamente.

Pero aún así, su presencia la seguía teniendo algo atontada. Podía sentir su fortaleza en potencia, definitivamente. Oh, y además parecía que olía bien… '¿ah?' se pegunto, ligeramente horrorizada.

´…de atar…' pensó Akane antes de volver una vez más a la realidad. No importa lo irreal que se sintiera todo.

Lo miró una vez más. Ranma la miraba con atención.

Akane no pudo evitar el rubor subirle a las mejillas. Una vez más. Sí, decididamente irreal. Su corazón nuca se había sentido tan… alterado.

"Sí, nos veremos por ahí," le dijo Ranma, su mirada y su voz llenas de calidez.

Akane asintió.

"Hasta luego, Ranma. Un gusto en conocerte." Le dijo Akane, antes de seguir su camino a casa. Ranma esperó a que se hubiera alejado unos pasos, antes de volverse y seguirla con la mirada. Akane comenzó a correr lentamente.

Ranma estaba a punto de continuar su propio camino cuando Akane se volvió, trotando en el lugar. "¡Ah!" dijo, "Saluda a Ranko de mi parte, ¿quieres? ¡Y muchas gracias por la flor!"

Ranma asintió, y la vio volverse una vez más, y continuar su carrera hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

Ranma intentó relajarse. De verdad que lo intentó. Y suspiró por lo que le parecía la millonésima vez ese día. No le quedaba cerebro. Se sintió cansado, de pronto.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Y comenzó el lento camino a casa.

OOOOO

Tras algunas cuadras, Akane divisó las puertas del Dojo. Por lo que intentó borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro con todas su fuerzas.

Se sentía bien. Desde luego, salir a correr siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Pero además estaba contenta con sí misma. Así y como estaban las cosas, el día podía aun depararle muchas sorpresas. Después de todo, todo lo que le había ocurrido el día de hoy había sido enteramente inesperado.

En los minutos que había estado hablando con Ranma, la luz del sol había desaparecido completamente, y el día se había terminado de oscurecer.

Había estado hablando con Ranma. Bueno… más o menos. Casi no lo podía creer.

Se detuvo para abrir la puerta, y suspiró alegremente.

Recordó el rostro de Ranma mirándola con atención.

Akane nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de verse relativamente calma mientras conversaba con el chico que le gustaba.

'El chico que me gusta…'

Pero ese había sido justamente el caso. Y bueno, se encontraba felizmente sorprendida.

El portón cedió ante sus manos, y entró a casa.

Lo primero que notó fue el silencio. Akane recordó violentamente la lamentable situación que la esperaba.

Su padre se encontraba sentado frente al tablero de shoji. Akane suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con algo de melancolía.

Ver a su padre fuera de su habitación, a menos que se estuviera dirigiendo al trabajo, era un extraño acontecimiento. 'Por lo menos algo hace,' se dijo Akane, recordando que ocasionalmente algún conocido o vecino amable venía de visita a compartir una partida de shoji. Pero rara vez había conversación.

Conocidos.

Ya no había amigos. Solo gente que su padre había conocido a través de los años.

De algún modo, se sentía igual que su padre, si es que no peor.

Soun Tendo seguía mirando el tablero con inigualable concentración.

Pero Akane tuvo una idea esperanzadora. Si ella era capaz de darse cuenta de sus errores, quizás su padre también podía hacerlo. Quizás su hogar podía de nuevo tener algo más de vida. Podía ser ese lugar cálido que recordaba de la infancia.

Levantó la cabeza y saludo a su padre alegremente, aun cuando no esperaba respuesta de su parte, y se dirigió al baño, con la idea de remojarse un poco, y lo bien que le sentaría.

OOOOO

Definitivamente no era su día.

Ranma seguía el camino a casa mecánicamente.

Suspiró. De nuevo. Que peste.

Traía los hombros algo encorvados. El cielo que ya había oscurecido no hacía nada por mejorar su ánimo.

Levantó la vista a las primeras débiles estrellas de la noche que luchaban por hacerse ver as pesar del brillo intenso de Tokyo.

No había podido hablarle como le hubiera gustado. Había habido algunos instantes donde casi había creído conseguirlo. Pero no había podido dejar la impresión que le hubiera gustado. Le había pasado por arrogante. Había estado seguro que Akane tenía que saber algo de él. Era lo mínimo. Ese era el caso con casi todas las chicas de la escuela.

Traía el ego adolorido. Estaba claro que no había ningún motivo para estar molesto con las bromas de sus amigos con respecto a las chicas. Se acababa de dar cuenta con alarmante claridad que en realidad solo fingía estar molesto, porque en el fondo, bien en el fondo, o quizás no tan en el fondo, creía en las cosas que se decían de él. El chico popular de la escuela. Y en el fondo, aunque no tan en el fondo, siempre había disfrutado el confort que esa idea le brindaba. ¿A quién no le habría pasado lo mismo en esta situación?

A fin de cuentas, todo era puro cuento.

'Maldición'

Podría por lo menos haber sabido que Ranma era de último año. Por derecho, los alumnos de cuarto eran conocidos en la escuela. Pero no. No en este caso.

'Último mes de escuela' pensó Ranma de pronto, con algo de melancolía.

Quizás así se suponía que fuera. El mundo que ahora se le venía encima era de tal importancia, que ser lo mayores del colegio no tenía la más mínima importancia.

'Tanto esfuerzo, para empezar otra vez desde abajo…'

Y aun cuando lo que venía después de la escuela quizás no iba a estar regido por las calificaciones, que era un consuelo, no cabía duda que todo partiera de cero una vez más. De vuelta a ser el tipo sin experiencia que menos sabe en el mundo.

´Por algo los ancianos son venerados… Pobrecillos, deben haber sido principiantes sinnúmero de veces.'

Todo parecía tranquilo cuando por fin llegó a casa.

Desde el pequeñísimo antejardín, podía ver a su padre instalado frente al televisor, bebiendo sake a sorbitos.

Supuso que su madre estaba en la cocina, terminando la cena con la 'ayuda' de Ranko'

Al recuerdo de Ranko, Ranma sonrió. Era la pequeña luz de su familia. Un diminuto ángel guardián. Ranma creía firmemente que había sido enviada para ayudar a su fragmentada familia a unirse una vez más, y funcionar como se supone que las familias funcionen.

Sin prejuicios, llena de energía e inocencia.

No era raro que no hubiera caído en lo embarazoso que había sido para él eso de la flor. Ranma se encontró pensando… ¿Qué habría hecho Akane con le florecilla?

¿La habría guardado o la habría tirado? Quizás la había dejado dentro de algún libro que estuviera leyendo, el mismo libro que quizás ahora descasaba sobre su mesa de noche.

'Oh, fantástico. Celoso de la mesa de noche en la habitación de Akane' pensó Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras se preguntaba si quería entrar y saludar a su familia, o escabullirse y pasar desapercibido, sus pensamientos divagaron a Akane una vez más, y en su familia, y en su hogar…

¿Tendría ella una mesa de noche como Ranma se había imaginado?

Seguramente habría una lámpara encima. Quizás un teléfono, y un marco con la foto del no—

Ranma apretó la mandíbula ante el súbito ataque de celos que sus pensamientos le habían propinado.

Se dio un par de coscorrones.

'¿Aló?' pensó, molesto con sí mismo. Que perdida de energía pesar cosas así.

Se sintió un poco perdido. Quería saber cosas de esta Akane Tendo. Quería saber si había una mesa de noche o una lámpara o no. Y por supuesto que quería saber si había novio o no.

Todo lo que sabía es que era bella, llena de energías. Sabía que le había parecido inteligente. Y sabía de sobra que estaba en forma, y que su figura era espectacular. Sabía que lo confundía. Y sabía que su sola presencia era suficiente para que su cerebro decidiera dejar de funcionar.

Sabía que le gustaba. Mucho. Y que quería conocerla.

Más que nada, quería saber si todas las cosas que había sentido o imaginado respecto a ella eran verdad. Tenía la impresión de que no sufriría una decepción.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, Ranma dio la vuelta por el jardín y hasta la parte de atrás. Para estar en Tokyo, era casi una bendición vivir en una casa aislada, que aunque pequeños, dejaba espacio para jardines alrededor de toda la casa.

Pero en este minuto, importaba un bledo. Todo lo que le importaba era conocer un poco más a Akane antes de que acabara la escuela.

Quería saber qué costaría hacerla sonreír esa bella sonrisa, o hacerla sonrojar. Quería saber.

´Muy bien…' pensó tomando un respiro profundo para calmar su cabeza. Comenzó un sencillo ejercicio de preparación para entrenar. 'Antes que acabe la escuela.'

Estiró los brazos la cabeza, solo para dejarlos caer a sus lados una vez más cuando otro pensamiento lo atacó.

'¿Y que pasa si no hay tiempo suficiente?'

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose algo frustrado.

Es que sencillamente tendría que haber tiempo, y punto.

¿Qué más daba? Seguramente le tocaría ir a la Universidad, le gustase o no. Y aunque se quedara en Tokyo, era también probable que no tuviera tiempo de nada más que de deberes. Al igual que Akane, en último año. Seguramente no tendrían tiempo para compartir en lo absoluto

¿De verdad valdría la pena intentarlo? ¿Valía la pena intentarlo, aun cuando se volvía un completo idiota en su presencia?

Deseó poder estar cerca de ella una vez más. Como si en el día no hubiera tenido suficiente.

Y mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios, pensaba en ella.

Seguramente valdría la pena.

Y entre la frustración y las preguntas, Ranma se entregó a su entrenamiento, deseando poder despejar la cabeza, y sentirse tan tranquilo como cualquier día.

CONTINUARÁ.

Luego! Capitulo 4: Impresiones II.

Queda solo otra sección de este cuarto capítulo.

Nada que decir. Detesto esta primera parte. Me había olvidado lo malo que era todo el asunto de ese primer encuentro. Recuerdo también que después de escribir esto, deje la historia botada cerca de un año. Por favor perdone lo pobre. Pero es lo que hay. Mientras traducía este asunto, intenté reescribirlo. Pero no hubo manera de arreglarlo. Y bueno, me gusta casi todo el resto de la historia, desde el capitulo 5 para adelante! Así que supongo que debía exponerlos a este pedacito, que por malo que fuera, por fin pone las cosas más o menos en movimiento. Ojo que dije más o menos… Una vez más, disculpas por la calidad escasa. Pero bueno. A todos nos pasa…

Me pregunto cuanta gente estará haciendo el intento de saltarse a la versión original en inglés?

Sus comentarios son mi sueldo!

Pia-san


	7. Capítulo 04: Impresiones II

"Una Oportunidad para Cambiar"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san.

Advertencia:

Mi posteo es lento. Sí, lento. Pero seguro.

Y a la lectura!

**Capítulo Cuatro: Impresiones – PARTE II **(Revisión 30 de Mayo del 2011)

'Como siempre…' pensó Akane, revolviendo el arroz en su bol desapasionadamente, jugando con su comida sin ninguna intención de ingerirla.

Era un gran alivio pensar que, por lo menos este verano, Nabiki iba a volver a casa por algunas semanas durante las vacaciones. Seguramente serviría para poner el ambiente algo más… despierto.

Akane levantó la vista de su comida, para encontrarse con los ojos de Kasumi que la miraban. Curiosamente, su hermana mayor parecía a punto de estallar de la emoción, lo que si bien no era completamente inesperado para su hermana, sí era un hecho bastante poco frecuente.

Akane respondió la mirada de su hermana, tanto como pudo, frunciendo el ceño a modo de pregunta. ¿Qué sería lo que ocurría? Akane no podía pensar en nada que generara tal emoción. Quizás Kasumi sólo estaba disfrutando de su merienda. Muchísimo. Akane estaba a punto de descartar todo el asunto cuando los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron exageradamente, y sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, casi hasta juntarse con su cabello.

´¿Qué?´pensó Akane, '¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?' E intentó mirarse la punta de la nariz. Como no vio nada, y entendía aún menos, Akane sacudió la cabeza, confusa, y se encogió de hombros.

Kasumi suspiró, evidentemente frustrada, casi perdiendo su legendaria compostura. Luego intentó retomar las poco exitosas comunicaciones, abriendo un poco mas sus ojos, como si con eso Akane pudiera leerle los pensamientos directamente. Akane comenzó a sentir algo de frustración, a la vez su curiosidad crecía. Quiso sonreír ante lo ridículo de la situación, pero se contuvo para no ofender a su hermana.

Kasumi dejó su bol de arroz sobre la mesa rápidamente, y miró a Akane con lo que ella sospechaba podía ser un intento de amenazarla por no entender. '¿Qué?' pensó Akane nuevamente.

Su papá continuaba comiendo, aparentemente ignorante de la pequeña no-conversación que tenía lugar entre las hermanas.

Finalmente Kasumi pareció rendirse, y la cena continuó con su habitual y monótona calma.

El silencio continuó, Akane eligiendo un par de camarones rebozados para comerlos al final. De reojo, vio a Kasumi sonriendo tras de su bol, que sujetaba frente a su boca. Cuando Kasumi notó que Akane la miraba, su sonrisa se extendió hasta casi mostrar dientes.

Akane no pudo tolerarlo más.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, su más o menos seria voz a punto de quebrarse con una risita.

La pregunta fue tan abrupta, que hasta el su padre levantó la mirada para fijarse en Akane.

Kasumi solo continuó sonriendo, comiendo lentamente.

Su padre miró a Akane, después a Kasumi. Después a Akane.

Y se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Akane suspiró.

Kasumi sonrió otro poco, y finalmente, su hermana le dio más pistas.

'Ya sé', Kasumi moduló, sus labios formando las palabras silenciosamente.

"¿Ah?" Akane inclinó su cabeza.

Kasumi suspiró e intentó una vez más.

'Ran-ma'

Akane finalmente encajó las piezas, pero en vez de preguntar a su hermana, su cerebro se puso en marcha a mil por hora, volviendo a las preguntas que la habían invadido durante casi toda la tarde.

'Lo conoce. ¿De verdad? Oh, dios mío, me pregunto de donde…' Y le dio mil vueltas a las mismas preguntas una infinita cantidad de veces, sonrojándose, recordando a Ranma al mismo tiempo.

Una ola de timidez la envolvió de pronto, como si se encontrara en algún otro lugar más expuesto que en su tranquila cena familiar. Miró a Kasumi, que aún sonreía, o más bien mostraba los colmillos de felicidad.

¿De verdad le parecía tan divertido verla toda aproblemada por un chico? Que poco hermanable de su parte.

Finalmente la situación no dio para más, y Kasumi comenzó a reír, aunque intentaba disimularlo al mismo tiempo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Akane finalmente. "¿Lo conoces?"

Kasumi asintió.

Su padre levantó la mirada.

"¿De _veras,_ de veras?"

Kasumi asintió de nuevo.

"No estarás tratando de tomarme el pelo, ¿no? Porque no es chistoso."

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó su padre, sorprendiéndolas a ambas con su mirada confusa, su cabeza yendo y viniendo entre las mejillas sonrojadas de Akane y los ojos risueños de Kasumi.

Ambas chicas volvieron la cabeza para mirar a su padre casi atónitas ante la interrupción. Después de algunos segundos, Akane comenzó a reír. De nerviosa, de alegre por tener más información, aunque nadie le decía nada aun, y porque era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que su padre manifestaba algo de interés en los aconteceres familiares. Kasumi se le unió rápidamente.

Su padre las miraba, confundido.

OOOOO

Tal como Ranma había pensado, después de entrenar su cabeza se encontraba algo más fría, y él, muchísimo más tranquilo. Lo suficiente como para volver a comportarse como siempre, y molestar un poco Ranko durante la cena.

Además, ya se sentía lo suficientemente normal como para fijarse en otras cosas aparte de sus pensamientos. En este caso, y durante toda la cena, esas otras cosas eran más específicamente, los ojos de su madre que lo miraba y lo miraba.

¿Cómo lo hacían estas mujeres? ¿Qué acaso venían con un radar incluido?

Decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en su comida. Sí, muchísimo mejor. Deliciosa, además.

A Ranma le encantaba la comida de su madre. Podía habitualmente hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Nada que ver con los intentos de su padre, que Ranma había tenido que soportar durante algunos años, mientras entrenaban por Japón.

Ranma había estado realmente feliz de volver a casa.

Su plato se había vaciado en cuestión de minutos.

'Oh', fue todo lo que Ranma pensó al respecto.

Levantó los ojos y abrió la boca para pedir repetición, pero su madre le interrumpió.

"No deberías inhalar tu comida de esa manera. Nadie te está persiguiendo. Y tu comida no se va a ir a ninguna parte." Dijo su madre, sonriendo.

'¡Error!' pensó Ranma, recordando tener que pelear por su porción para ganársela a su padre, que siempre comía más rápido que él. Aún así sonrió.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo, llevándose la mano a la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado.

Ranma vio a su madre dirigir la mirada hacia su padre. La sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente.

"Genma, cariño…"

Ah, sí. Si había algo que Ranma había heredado de su padre, era el apetito voraz.

Genma dejó de tragar abruptamente, sus palillos suspendidos a medio camino entre su bol y otro bocadillo que acababa de elegir de los platos en la mesa. Sus ojos se alzaron con inconfundible culpa, para mirar a su esposa desde su ubicación al otro lado de la mesa.

Genma se sonrojó.

Ranko comenzó a reír. No era todos los días que les tocaba ver a su padre en una actitud como esta. Su risa era contagiosa. Ranma luchó por contener su propia risa, sintiéndose algo mal por su padre.

Genma se recuperó, dejo todo sobre la mesa, y asumió una digna, aunque dada las circunstancias, bastante absurda posición, mientras intentaba controlar la situación.

'En sus sueños' pensó Ranma.

"¿Si, cariño?" preguntó, su voz grave y solemne.

"¿Estas disfrutando la cena?" le pregunto su madre.

"Si, mujer. Muchísimo." Añadió su padre con una sonrisa.

Ranko no podía parar con la risita, aunque trataba de ahogarla.

Ranma palmoteó a su papa en la espalda sin ninguna suavidad.

"Deberías madurar" le dijo, afectando la misma ridícula solemnidad.

Genma suspiró.

Nodoka sonrió, y Ranko continuó intentando ponerse seria, sin ningún éxito.

OOOOO

Akane acababa de ponerse el pijama, y se acomodaba en su cama, cuando escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta. Kasumi, sin duda. Su hermana se había rehusado a darle más detalles después de la cena, dedicándose abnegadamente a canturrear mientras limpiaba la cocina. Que más tarde, le había dicho. Akane había finalmente accedido a regañadientes a dejar de hacer preguntas. Claro que eso era culpa de Kasumi. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Akane se quedara tranquila como si nada?

"¡Pasa!"

Kasumi apareció tras la puerta y sonrió.

Akane, sentada en la cama, señaló el espacio junto a ella a la vez que se hacía a un lado. Kasumi entró y cerró la puerta tras de si son toda calma, caminó lentamente en la habitación, y se sentó con delicadeza en el lugar que Akane le había indicado, junto a ella.

Akane apretó la mandíbula para evitar algún comentario sarcástico. Ya a esta altura sabía de sobra que su hermana mayor estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer el asunto lo más insoportable para ella, tentándola hasta más no poder, en vez de darle cualquier información. ¡Qué clara señal de que la rutina del hogar era un aburrimiento! Había que sacarle el mayor partido posible a esta poca de diversión.

Su habitación no estaba muy bien iluminada. La única luz provenía de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, que llenaba todo de un tenue brillo. Akane pensó que era la iluminación propicia para una conversación intima o secreta.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" Akane la regañó.

"Bueno…" dijo Kasumi, "Es que es tan divertido, ¿no crees? Hay que hacerlo durar" Kasumi le explicó, rebosante de felicidad, aunque su tono de voz tenía algo de furtivo.

Akane sonrió, y recogió las piernas para apretarlas contra su pecho. Las envolvió con sus brazos y reposó su mentón en las rodillas, aparentando una calma que no sentía en lo absoluto, y a la vez tan de acuerdo con su hermana, que también hizo el intento de hacer durar más el momento. Así es que no presionó más, y dejó que Kasumi se sentara junto a ella y se acomodara antes de comenzar con sus preguntas. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Tienes razón, Kasumi," dijo Akane en el mismo tono que su hermana acababa de usar, lleno de secreto, como si estuviera tomando la precaución de no despertar a nadie, y de no alterar a nadie de que ambas hermanas estaban conversando. Como si no fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Y a quien iban a despertar? Pues a nadie. La única persona a la que podrían perturbar seguramente estaría plantado imperturbablemente frente a la tabla de shogi. Como siempre.

Akane suspiró y olvidó su alegría por un momento. Definitivamente necesitaban nuevos aires.

"¿Viste la cara de papá?" preguntó Akane, su voz suave.

Kasumi asintió, "Es que a eso me refiero…"

Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio un par de segundos antes de que Akane recordara todo de golpe.

"¿Y?" preguntó intentando disimular su ansiosa curiosidad.

"Bueno…" dijo Kasumi, y procedió a estirar una pausa. Para el efecto, probablemente. El único efecto que tenía en Akane era hacerla más ansiosa todavía.

"Bueno, ¿qué?" preguntó Akane.

Kasumi rió suavemente, cubriéndose la boca como era de esperar de una correcta señorita japonesa.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué impaciente, Akane-chan!"

"¡Ohhh! ¡Ahora solo me estás haciendo sufrir a propósito!" Y los labios de Akane se estiraron en un puchero.

Kasumi dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su voz.

"La familia de Ranma solía vivir en esta misma calle. A menos de una cuadra. Hace muchos años."

"¿Éramos vecinos?" Akane preguntó, bajando la voz y mirando fijamente a su hermana.

"Pues sí. Hasta hace…" y Kasumi levantó la mirada, calculando mentalmente. "Si, quizás hasta hace unos diez años. En la casa donde ahora viven los Takahashi."

Akane inmediatamente pensó en la pareja de ancianos. Sabía perfectamente a qué casa se refería Kasumi. ¿Así que habían sido vecinos? Se sintió frustrada. A Akane le hubiera gustado recordar algo que tuviera alguna relación. Le hubiera gustado que esta noticia hubiera gatillado algo en su cerebro para acercarla más a Ranma. Pero nada.

"Así es que debe ser el destino que ustedes dos se hayan encontrado de nuevo." Kasumi continuó.

¿Destino? Que montón de patrañas. Akane se sintió confundida.

"Recuerdo cómo lo extrañaste cuando se fueron."

Kasumi miró a su hermana, claramente esperando que algo se iluminara en su cerebro, y sin darle ninguna otra ayuda para encausar sus pensamientos.

'¿Vecinos?' pensó Akane. '¿Encontrarnos _de nuevo_?'

Kasumi la miró otro poco, como diciendo, '¿En serio? ¿Todavía no caes?'

No se demoró mucho más.

De pronto, Akane abrió sus ojos e inhaló con sorpresa. Kasumi sonrió.

"Futuro marido, ¿recuerdas? Quizás no. Apenas tenías seis años. Me costó bastante recordar porqué me resultaba tan familiar." Su hermana le explicó. "Ustedes jugaban a 'la casa' todo el tiempo. Marido y mujer y todo eso. Incluso alguna vez decidieron que estaban comprometidos. Todo muy tierno…"

"Ran-ran", dijo Akane en un suspiro, finalmente poniéndole un nombre al casi olvidado rostro de su infancia. Se sintió emocionada. Pero duró poco.

"Espera, espera…" dijo Akane. "Ese mocoso desagradable… ¿era _Ranma_?" Y le resultó imposible ocultar la momentánea decepción e incredulidad de su voz.

Su cara debe haber sido de lujo, porque Kasumi comenzó a reír. "¡No sabía que te resultaba tan insoportable!"

Akane suspiró, y sonrió también. "¡Oh! ¡No tienes idea! ¡Si es prácticamente de lo único que me acuerdo!"

Las hermanas siguieron conversando hasta que Kasumi comenzó a bostezar. Se dieron las buenas noches, y Akane una vez más quedó en su habitación acompañada nada más que por sus pensamientos.

Akane pateó las frazadas hasta los pies de la cama, y se sentó sujetando solo la sabana. Suspiró.

´Asi que ese mocoso…´ pensó, ahora bastante más conforme con el descubrimiento de su hermana. ´Quien hubiera ´dicho que se transformaría en tan notable espécimen…' Y se dejó caer de bruces en la cama, su cabeza haciendo un ruido sordo cuando dio con la almohada.

Akane miró el cielo de su habitación, y trato de recordar algo más. Algo que no involucrara querer zamarrear a alguien por el pescuezo. Pero nada. Sonrió.

Volvió la cabeza al velador, su mano buscando el interruptor de la lámpara. Sus ojos cayeron la pequeña florecilla que Akane había puesto en un vaso. Volviendo su cabeza para mirarla con más detenimiento, Akane suspiró.

Sus dedos tocaron los frágiles pétalos suavemente.

Su brazo cayó pesado sobre la cama una vez más, y Akane suspiró de nuevo, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando la flor, recordando los eventos de la tarde. Ranko. Es parque. Ranma sentado en el suelo.

Finalmente Akane apagó la luz, y se acomodó para dormir.

Pero por supuesto que no podía. Muchas cosas en que pensar. Muchas emociones.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, en las cortinas que ocasionalmente se movían con la brisa nocturna, su mente una gran nube. Entre más se acercaba a los recuerdos, mas indefinido se volvía todo.

Más que nada, se sentía llena de energías. Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, justo ahora, como si todo este asunto le hubiera dado los ánimos para resolver todo aquello en su vida que le estuviera ocasionando algún problema o preocupación. Se sentía algo… poderosa por haber incomodado a Ranma de la manera en que lo había hecho. Se sentía como una batalla ganada.

Akane no podía describirlo, pero se sentía satisfecha con la sensación de victoria. Porque sabía que podía hacerle sentir _algo_ al menos.

Justo como el mismo había sido capaz de afectarla hasta la ira hacía tantos años.

´Venganza´ pensó Akane, soltando unas risitas.

En vista de que aparentemente no se encontraba nada lista para dormir, Akane se puso a repasar la breve e incómoda conversación con Ranma que la tenía tan contenta. Había algo en todo eso que le molestaba, a pesar de todo, que la había estado molestando casi desde el momento de intercambiar saludos, pero no podía definir qué sería.

"…_Hola, Akane."_

"_Mm… Ho—"_

"_Ranma," le dijo Ranma, interrumpiéndola. "Saotome, Ranma. Mucho gusto."_

Akane cerró sus ojos y suspiró ruidosamente, y una amplia sonrisa llenó su rostro.

Hasta su voz era agradable. Profunda y tranquila. Solo recordar su voz hizo que el corazón le saltara en el pecho, tal como si lo acabara de escuchar frente a ella.

"…_Hola, Akane."_

Y de la nada, se iluminó. Abrió los ojos muy, muy abiertos, y se incorporó de golpe, apenas capaz de contener la emoción de este nuevo descubrimiento, su corazón latiendo acelerado. Era tan extraño que ni siquiera se atrevía a darle forma al pensamiento, por el temor que sentía de que hubiera sido solo un truco de su imaginación. Repasó el momento una y otra vez.

"…_Hola, Akane."_

"Oh, Dios…" murmuró Akane en voz alta, intentando calmarse.

'Él ya sabía mi nombre.'

No hubo nada que Akane pudiera hacer para detener el calor que la abrazó entera. La situación podía ser todo lo idiota y absurda que quisiera, pero a Akane no le importaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que importaba era esa tibieza en su pecho, y el deseo de verlo de nuevo, de hablar otra vez.

¡Oh! ¡Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer!

Akane se recostó de nuevo, y rió como… bueno, como una colegiala, mientras se acurrucaba, arrugando la sabana contra su pecho, con emoción apenas contenida.

Intentó calmarse, respirando con calma. Inhalar, exhalar. Miró el cielo. Poco a poco se empezó a calmar. Aun cuando se sentía inspirada, el día había sido muy largo, y lleno de emociones, e increíblemente sorprendente en tantos niveles… Y todo esto tendría que hacerse notar tarde o temprano. Se le arrancó un bostezo enorme, y los párpados de le hicieron pesados.

Akane sonrió casi inconscientemente, sus ojos cerrándose. 'Que emocionante… ¿_ne_, Ran-ran?'

Y con ese último pensamiento, Akane sucumbió al sueño, sintiendo se bastante más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

OOOOO

Ranma figuraba en su habitación, las luces apagadas, mirando el cielo, intentado dormir, pero sintiéndose demasiado frustrado como para apagar sus pensamientos.

Se volvió hacia un lado y cerró los ojos.

Se volvió hacia el otro lado.

Después de algunos minutos, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

¿Tendría tiempo suficiente de conocerla antes de que se acabaran las clases?

¿Podrían llevarse bien?

Ranma bostezó, y volvió a echarse de espaldas.

´Maldición´, pensó. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que no podía dormir. Su mente estaba muy inquieta. Una tremenda novedad. Quien lo hubiera pensado…

Y en vez de intentar dormir, Ranma decidió sucumbir ante lo inevitable, y resignado, se preparó para una noche sin descanso. En vez, siguió pensando en Akane. Por lo menos era Akane en su mente, y supuso que si ese era el caso, en verdad no le molestaba una noche sin dormir.

"Maldición…" murmuró, y siguió mirando el techo.

CONTIANUARÁ…

Notas:

Mis disculpas por tardar tanto. Mi vida es un caos de esos en este minuto, y apenas he encontrado el rato para terminar este capítulo. No pasa demasiado, pero creo que lo poco que les pasa a estos dos en privado, es bastante emocionante. Y si, a partir del capítulo siguiente las cosas deberían tomar mas forma. Claro que no prometo fecha de publicación. Lo antes posible. Claro que no tengo idea de cuando sea.

Hasta aquí, yo estaba a punto de salir del colegio. Los capítulos que siguen a continuación los escribí desde mi segundo año universitario en adelante. Tengo la sospecha que será notorio. Siento que es ahora cuando la historia finalmente arranca. No es que haya tanta historia. No sé si ya les habrá caído la teja, pero este no es el tipo de cuento donde pasen muchas cosas. Es más bien de las emociones. Les advierto en caso que estén esperando una trama compleja llena de sorpresas Puede haber una o una y media por ahí. Pero no más. De todas formas, creo que el asunto mejora de acá en lo sucesivo. Así que por favor, no pierdan la fe y esperen el siguiente capítulo!

Como siempre, sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos :)

Ya hare revisiones gramaticales y todo eso. Predone lo pobre, pero ahora me caigo de sueño.

Pia-san


End file.
